What If?
by Knifez
Summary: Multi-chap. What if Noah hadn't been eliminated in I See London? What if Gwent didn't break up in TDA, or Gwuncan in TDAS? This is a collection of those "what if's", and what would happen for the rest of the season after the fact! Suggestions COULD be used, and how do YOU think these situations would've gone down? Let me know! Next up: What if Despair Island had a second season?
1. What If Beardo Hadn't Gone Home First?

**Hey guys. Those of you that know me are probably surprised to see a new story for me, as I had previously stated I was not doing that anymore.**

 **Those of you that read DI probably expected a chapter of that rather than this, but ah well, this took over and I just couldn't stop.**

 **This story is a collection of stories. Each chapter will be a "scenario". As hopefully the title explained, these are "what if" scenarios. Some examples, and scenarios you'll see in this story, are:**

 **What if Noah hadn't been eliminated in London, if Chris had still declared the Amazons the losers?**

 **What if Gwen and Trent had talked things out and stayed together in Beach Blanket Bogus?**

 **What if Courtney hadn't been cheated out in TDI?**

 **What if Anne Maria hadn't quit?**

 **And many, MANY more.**

 **The best part is, you, the readers, can also input your suggestions. The chances of me using an idea of yours is very, VERY slim but if you come up with one good enough I just might use it. That author will then be added to the "Credits" section at the beginning of each chapter.**

 **As of now, that Credits sections is empty, see?**

 **Credits:**

 **Also, feel free to tell me in reviews how YOU thought it would've gone down! I'd love to see your opinions! Make sure to follow and fave and review!**

 **Now, lets get on to the first scenario!**

* * *

 _What if Beardo hadn't been the first one off Pahkitew Island?_

* * *

Beardo knew he was in trouble. They had lost the first challenge and he had pissed off one of the members who had asserted themselves as a leader, Dave. And what was worse, Dave was becoming fast friends with Shawn and Sky, the other strong members of the team. He had wanted to help with the wizards tower, but he didn't know how. After all, that idea was pretty ridiculous.

He sighed, sitting alone in a small patch of woods, "guess the peeps here don't like my beatboxing." He made a "bummer" sound.

He was suddenly struck with inspiration. He leapt up, "I'll just go talk to Dave and tell him why I didn't help!" However, no sooner had the words escaped his lips than a sense of dread twisted his stomach into a very tight knot. He slumped back down. How could he do it? The mere thought of explaining to Dave why he had been making noises and hadn't helped out nearly made him faint.

He slumped down, resigned to his fate. Maybe he'd just take it in good humor. At least Leonard had helped out, came up with the idea. He? He had done nothing.

Suddenly, he heard rustling coming from nearby, and Dave and Sky emerged, talking to one another in hushed voices. They both saw Beardo, and Sky lowered her eyes quickly and Dave glared. They didn't stop walking, and continued until they were out of sight.

Beardo sighed, he had really been hoping to make some friends here. He got to his feet and went to head off, maybe talk to some of the others, when the twist in his stomach suddenly loosened.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Beardo.)**

Beardo looked determined, "I wasn't about to get sent home first," he said firmly, "even if I did mess up, I'm gonna make it right, and not just take the elimination."

 **(End Confessional: Beardo.)**

* * *

Beardo ran off after Dave and Sky, "yo, guys!" He called out, his voice raspy from disuse, "wait up! Please!" He saw the both of them now, their backs to him. They turned around.

"Oh, hi Beardo." Sky greeted cautiously.

"What, so you can talk now?" Dave sneered. Sky put her hand on his arm firmly, and he clammed up.

"What's up?" the athletic girl asked.

Beardo fidgeted uncomfortably, "w-well…" he stammered, before swallowing loudly and taking a deep breath, "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior during the challenge. I really hope you guys won't vote me off, because I promise I'll do much better in the next challenges, I swear it!"

Dave and Sky exchanged shocked looks. After a moment of silence, Dave spoke up.

"And what about the noises?"

"I'll try and keep those to a minimum, too," the beatboxer said, an apologetic note in his voice, "I…well…I've got a real bad case of social anxiety, especially around brand new people like y'all, and its easier to make noises than talk," he finished sheepishly.

"Wow," Sky said, eyes wide, "this must be really hard for you right now, then."

"It's a fierce battle to keep the pee in the bladder right now, yes," Beardo smiled weakly, and both he and Sky laughed.

"Ew," Dave cringed at first, but relaxed a moment later, "but y'know what, that's fair. Thanks for that, Beardo, I know that must've been tough. We'll vote for Leonard instead."

Beardo made a noise of victory, but quickly covered his mouth with a look at Dave.

Dave just laughed, "I think thats a reasonable time to make a victory noise. I'd shake your hand, but you've got a general air of grubbiness, and I've only got 5 bottles of hand sanitizer."

The three of them shared a laugh.

* * *

"Beardo, Leonard, this is the final marshmallow of the night," Chris said solemnly, looking between the two black boys, "Beardo, you didn't help much and made lots of loud noises, but you apologized and promised to do better, providing the team kept you around."

Beardo gave a thumbs up, and Leonard suddenly looked a lot more nervous.

"Leonard, you offered the idea of a wizards tower. A very useless, stupid idea, but an idea nonetheless."

"Scoobadadoo, Poobadadoo, give me the power of voodoo!" Leonard chanted, waving his wand around. He dropped the mystical act and added, "that way I can have one of the others walk into the Cannon of Shame if I get eliminated."

"Jeez, you're weird." Chris laughed, "And thats why this final marshmallow goes to….Beardo."

Beardo smiled broadly as the marshmallow sailed into his open hands. He glanced at Shawn, Dave, and Sky, all of who gave him thumbs up.

Ella gave a sad little gasp, "Oh no, Sugar, I know how much you liked him."

Sugar leapt to her feet, 'accidentally' pushing Ella over in the process. "Oh wizard, they were too scared of your awesome powers to keep you around! They knew you'd be too tough to beat! Uh-waa-haw-haaaah!" She began to sob messily into her hands.

Leonard looked slightly cheered by Sugar's comment, and decided to play along, "yes, indeed, they are wiser than I gave them credit for. Perhaps I shouldn't have revealed my powers until the merge, but alas, whats done is done. It all works out though, I hear that a dragon needs to be slayed somewhere near Tai Bwo Wanni! I must make the utmost haste!"

"Good," Chris smirked as Chef walked up to Leonard and grabbed him by his fake beard, "I'll give you all the haste you need.

Chef unceremoniously stuffed Leonard into the cannon and Chris fired it, sending the LARPer back to where he came from.

"And the first one bites the dust. Team Maskwak, you may go."

The six remaining members of the team left.

 _Leonard: 4 (Shawn, Beardo, Dave, Sky)_

 _Beardo: 2 (Ella, Sugar)_

 _Dave: 1 (Leonard)_

 _Eliminated: Leonard._

* * *

In the second challenge, Sky took the last obstacle, and Beardo took over the first. Beardo completed his with minimal incident, and was able to succeeded in giving Team Maskwak the lead.

Team Kinosewak proceeded at a decent pace, though they were noticeably behind.

It was a close race, but in the end team Maskwak lost again. The team decided collectively that it was Ella's slow trudge across the tires with the pig that ultimately cost them the race, and she was sent home.

It became clear that Sugar resented Beardo for getting eliminated instead of Leonard. It was a one-sided animosity that would eventually grow into mutual dislike.

 _Ella: 5 (Shawn, Beardo, Sky, Dave, Sugar)_

 _Sky: 1 (Ella)_

 _Eliminated: Leonard, Ella._

* * *

In the third challenge, Sky and Dave had the idea to use Beardo's sound effectives and mediocre ventriloquism to confuse the enemy team, and it worked to perfection. Beardo was celebrated as Team Maskwak dominated the challenge. In a surprise twist, Samey framed her abusive sister Amy as Samey, and Amy was unfairly eliminated.

 _Sammy: 5 (Scarlett, Max, Rodney, Amy, Topher)_

 _Amy: 2 (Samey, Jasmine)_

 _Eliminated: Leonard, Ella, Amy._

* * *

On the morning of the fourth challenge, Beardo was approached by Dave and Sky and asked if he would vote Sugar next time they lost. Beardo agreed instantly, and then Sky popped the question. The show's first official alliance was formed, and it was a big one: Shawn, Sky, Dave, and Beardo.

The three agreed that Shawn would be the first of them to go should it come down to it.

The challenge proved a tough one for Beardo, and it was only at the final moment, after many unanswered questions and awkward half-truths, that Beardo came out and admitted he pooped his pants in the second grade, allowing for a tiebreaker in which Beardo and Rodney were pit against each other. With deft hands expertly crafted from years of fiddling with DJ equipment, Beardo crushed Rodney in the tiebreaker, which was opening a tightly knotted bag and freeing the buzzer to zap the other team.

Rodney was sent home for causing his team a lot of pain and never getting a truth right.

 _Rodney: 5 (Samey, Jasmine, Max, Scarlett, Topher.)_

 _Max: 1 (Rodney)_

 _Eliminated: Leonard, Ella, Amy, Rodney._

* * *

After challenge four, Shawn and Beardo, who had grown a lot closer thanks to Beardo's love of zombie cinema, games, and lore, were up late chatting when a horrendous creature was sighted by the both of them. Shawn panicked and escaped, trying and failing to get Beardo up a tree with him. Beardo heroically told him to go on without him, and Shawn obeyed.

Upon turning around to meet the creature and certain doom, Beardo was shocked to find nothing. Shaken, he called out for Shawn for a while but couldn't find him.

He returned to his team and told Sky, Dave and Sugar what had happened. They were skeptical, to say the least.

The fifth challenge came and Shawn was still yet to be found. Chris sent Chef to go look for him while the challenge commenced.

Team Maskwak were getting owned, and things were looking bleak when Shawn finally returned.

Jasmine, who had a bit of a thing going on with Shawn, went up against him, believing that Shawn would be eliminated if Team Maskwak lost as she didn't know about the four man alliance, nor how Sugar was on the outs with her team.

The monster from the night before, knowing it had been spotted, did not dare make its move lest it get caught before it could properly exact its vengeance. Samey was going to pay, the monster knew, and the monster was going to make sure she'd pay in her OWN way. She could wait.

Jasmine threw the challenge and Team Kinosewak lost, all eyes on Jasmine.

Samy, who felt horrible for her best friend, decided last minute at the elimination ceremony to announce that she was indeed Samey, not Amy, and that she had broken the rules and cheated to get her sister eliminated. Chris disqualified Samey, and made a passing comment that if only Amy wasn't hundreds of miles away, he would've let her back on the show.

Amy, who had been lurking in the shadows, gleefully revealed herself as the monster Shawn and Beardo had seen the night previous, and Chris, shocked beyond belief, let the evil twin back in the game as he blasted the nicer one off the island.

Amy, stupidly, showed her true colors in her glee of getting Samey eliminated, and was now universally hated by nearly everyone on the island.

 _Jasmine: 3 (Topher, Max, Scarlett)_

 _Max: 2 (Samey, Jasmine)_

 _Eliminated: Leonard, Ella, Rodney, Samey._

* * *

Chris was not pleased with how predictable the eliminations would become at this current rate, so he decided to use a team swap he was planning for later early. He switched Dave and Sugar over to Team Kinosewak, and Jasmine and Scarlett to Team Maskwak.

Team Maskwak was very awkward, as Jasmine was still incensed at Shawn for taking advantage of her throwing the challenge, and Shawn was too awkward to properly form an apology. Scarlett knew she was in trouble and decided to keep her head down.

Sky was upset that Dave, who she had been forming a budding romance with, however reluctant it was, had been sent to the other team. She, Shawn and Beardo agreed that Scarlett would take the place of Sugar as next to go should their team lose.

 _Team Maskwak: Jasmine, Shawn, Scarlett, Beardo, Sky._

 _Team Kinosewak: Amy, Dave, Max, Sugar, Topher._

Challenge six saw the teams trying to recover gold coins from monkeys. With the combined skills of Team Maskwak, Scarlett used her IQ to suggest that Beardo's could use his sound effects for a mating call to attract the monkey. Once it was in the vicinity, Jasmine played "Monkey See, Monkey Do" with it, causing it to inadvertently give them its gold coin. They raced to the vending machine and won in what Chris called "the most anticlimactic challenge ever".

It was almost obvious that Amy would be the one following her sister in the cannon, but a bit of skullduggery on Amy and Sugar's part changed that.

Sugar approached Amy and told her that she was in trouble and that she would offer to help her in exchange for an alliance. Amy, unwilling but with no other choice, accepted.

Sugar, who was unusually fond of Max, confronted him and told him out evil it would be to keep evil in the game and get rid of the good. Max, hesitant at first, was eventually sold on the idea and agreed, along with Sugar and Amy, to vote for Dave.

The reason Sugar wanted Dave gone is because she was aware of the giant alliance and believed it would form a rift between them should Dave go home.

In arguably the most shocking elimination of the season, Dave was sent packing amid a duo of cackling idiots (Amy and Max).

 _Dave: 3 (Amy, Max, Sugar)_

 _Amy: 2 (Dave, Topher)_

 _Eliminated: Leonard, Ella, Rodney, Samey, Dave._

* * *

Sky was crushed when she realized Dave had been eliminated. Her sadness turned to rage though when Topher, looking to stir up drama, revealed to Team Maskwak how Dave was eliminated.

Sky swore vengeance on Sugar, who merely laughed at her.

The challenge this time was to navigate their way out of tunnels.

Team Kinosewak got split up into two groups: Topher and Sugar and Max and Amy.

Team Maskwak stayed together. Scarlett was unable to discover the island was mechanical due to the different path she took.

Team Maskwak reached the surface first, but arrived through the outhouse confessional. Sugar and Topher arrived through a gopher hole, but Amy and Max arrived through the destined cave area.

Thus, Team Kinosewak was declared the winners, as two of their members completed the challenge the way it was supposed to.

There was something ominous in the way Scarlett swore revenge on them all as she calmly entered the cannon. "You'll all pay, whether it be tomorrow or in fifty years," she sneered, "good job ruining your lives."

But she went into the sky all the same.

 _Scarlett: 4 (Jasmine, Sky, Shawn, Beardo)_

 _Beardo: 1 (Scarlett)_

 _Eliminated: Leonard, Ella, Rodney, Samey, Dave, Scarlett._

* * *

With Jasmine and Shawn quickly becoming friends again, Sky and Beardo both knew that if they lost one of them would be getting sent home. Due to Shawn's friendship with Beardo, Sky knew it would probably be her going home, and thus she tried extra hard in the challenge, which was to carry babies across dangerous zones.

Topher barely paid attention to the challenge, as his season long plan of overtaking Chris as host was seemingly coming to fruition, much to Max, Sugar, and Amy's annoyance.

To the relief of Maskwak, Topher ended up costing Kinosewak the win and he was eliminated, or so he thought. Believing he was going to take over as host, he declared Chris eliminated. Chris crushed his dreams by stating that he had been playing Topher all along, and sent him out of the game.

 _Topher: 3 (Amy, Max, Sugar)_

 _Chris: 1 (Topher)_

 _Eliminated: Leonard, Ella, Rodney, Samey, Dave, Scarlett, Topher._

* * *

Chris woke up the final seven in the middle of the night to tell them that they had reached the merge, and that their challenge would begin shortly. It was a hide and seek challenge, and Sugar won the pre-challenge, which was drink a bunch of spoiled milkshakes, in order to become seeker. Shawn was the only one who abstained from drinking, and thus the only one who didn't suffer from food poisoning.

Sugar successfully found and captured Beardo, Max, and Amy with little difficulty, though she had more trouble finding Shawn, Jasmine and Sky.

Max, too sick to move, was dragged by Sugar. When Sugar tripped over a tree root she slammed into a trunk, knocking off a chunk of its bark and revealing circuitry underneath. Inspecting it but not understanding it, Sugar decided the best course of action, naturally, was to take Max's skull and bash the circuitry to pieces, much to Max's dismay. The tree short-circuited, causing more damage than the two realized. Nevertheless, they continued on with the challenge.

The challenge ended with Sugar finding and eliminating Sky, much to her anger, and Shawn sacrificing himself so Jasmine could win immunity, solidifying their status as a couple.

Sugar and Amy tried very hard to get Shawn eliminated, using the excuse that he and Jasmine would be too powerful in the endgame if they were together, and that they should get rid of him while they had the chance.

However, Beardo and Sky would not turn on their friend, and thus with a 4-3 vote Amy was sent home for good, much to Sugar's anger.

 _Amy: 4 (Shawn, Jasmine, Sky, Beardo)_

 _Shawn: 3 (Amy, Sugar, Max)_

 _Eliminated: Leonard, Ella, Rodney, Samey, Dave, Scarlett, Topher, Amy._

* * *

With the island now going haywire due to Sugar's damage, Chris tried to proceed with the challenge as normal, but was forced to change it when the islands self destruction sequence began. Chris tasked the final six with shutting down the self destruction sequence, which would blow after one hours time.

Pairing off into groups of two; Max and Sugar, Shawn and Jasmine, and Sky and Beardo raced to disable the island and save their lives. Eventually, after many trials and tribulations, Shawn and Jasmine were able to shut the self destruction down, earning themselves immunity.

At the bonfire ceremony, a very stressed out Chris declared before the votes had even been tallied that Sugar was disqualified for being the one to cause the damage to the island.

A protesting Sugar was hoisted into the cannon, but not before being taunted by Beardo and Sky. Sky booed loudly as Beardo made very loud beeping noises.

Chris, already stressed enough, snapped. Tired of hearing beepings and warnings, he threw Beardo into the cannon as well, much to everyones shock. Beardo was just able to hurl a crumpled piece of paper out of his afro with his phone number on it before he and Sugar were blasted off the island.

 _Eliminated: Leonard, Ella, Rodney, Samey, Dave, Scarlett, Topher, Amy, Sugar, Beardo._

* * *

The Final Four: Shawn, Jasmine, Max and Sky, took part in a race to the top of a cliff.

Sky, reluctantly, joined forces with Max to take down the seemingly unstoppable Shawn and Jasmine.

They failed, and Shawn and Jasmine reached the final area first and second.

Max and Sky fought for the third spot, but despite Max's "evilocity" Sky was just too athletic and beat him by a decent amount, leaving Max to go home.

 _Eliminated: Leonard, Ella, Rodney, Samey, Dave, Scarlett, Topher, Amy. Sugar, Beardo, Max._

* * *

The final three was an interesting challenge, one where the campers got to each design a challenge. The two that performed best each challenge would move onto the finale.

Sky chose a hurdles run, in which Sky got first, Shawn second, and Jasmine third.

Shawn chose a tree running challenge, in which Shawn got first, Jasmine got second, and Sky got third.

With Shawn confirmed in the finale, it was Sky versus Jasmine in the final challenge of Jasmine's choice: Crocodile wrangling.

It was an intense battle. Jasmine had the upper hand for most of the challenge, but it all went south when her rope holding the crocodile's maw snapped, and Jasmine received a nasty bite to the arm. Hindered and handicapped, Sky was able to win the final challenge and proceed to the finale.

After a tearful goodbye and many kisses, Jasmine promised Shawn she would root for him.

 _Eliminated: Leonard, Ella, Rodney, Samey, Dave, Scarlett, Topher, Amy. Sugar, Beardo, Max, Jasmine._

* * *

The finale dawned, and Chris explained to them what the challenge was. A race through different terrains, with a helper each from the eliminated pool of contestants.

Luckily for both, Shawn received Jasmine and Sky received Dave.

Overjoyed to see Dave, Sky made up her mind. She told him about her current boyfriend, and promised that she would break up with him the moment they got home if Dave would date her.

Dave, annoyed at first, demanded why she hadn't told him earlier. Sky explained that she hadn't truly realized her feelings until after Dave had been eliminated, and by that time it had been too late.

Dave forgave her and the two were determined to win.

Shawn and Jasmine, as powerful as ever, were feeling very confident.

The challenge commenced, and it was an epic battle of wits, strength, and endurance. What it lacked in drama it made up for in suspense, and it wasn't long until a winner was crowned.

Who won? Well, that's up to you, I suppose.

 _Eliminated: Leonard, Ella, Rodney, Samey, Dave, Scarlett, Topher, Amy. Sugar, Beardo, Max, Jasmine._

 _Finalists: Shawn, Sky._

 _Winner: Shawn/Sky._

* * *

 **Well there it is, guys! Thats kind of how this story will work. There will be a regular, story based dialogue based interaction in which something changes and then the episode will continue, before lapsing into a story-telling line in which you'll find out how that one event changed everything!**

 **Did you like it? Please let me know, and you can offer suggestions of what scenario to "What If?" next! Don't forget to follow/fave either!**

 **Ciao!**


	2. What If Eva Won Immunity Over LeShawna?

**Alright, time for chapter two!**

 **So, updates for this will be WEEKLY. Every Friday between 2pm-5pm, at least I hope! These aren't incredibly long and they're super fun to write so I can't see why it would be hard.**

 **I know I said credits would be super rare, and they will be, but my friend Asgore Dreemurr came up with such a good one and I had instant inspiration so I HAD to go with it. All credit goes to her for the ida.**

 **Anyways, let's get on with it!**

* * *

 **Credits:** _Asgore Dreemurr (Chapter Two)_

* * *

 _What if Eva had won immunity in "No Pain, No Game?"_

* * *

Eva grit her teeth as she watched LeShawna, the one person standing between her and immunity, stand on the dock.

"So, all you have to do is survive a log roll with this super talented bear," Chris was smirking, "no big deal, right?"

LeShawna gulped nervously, then glanced over and locked eyes with Eva. Eva grinned savagely at her, and LeShawna's gaze hardened.

"Let's. Do. This." Said the sista through gritted teeth.

LeShawna clambered onto the log and held her balance. The bear seemed to grin viciously at her, but the grin LeShawna gave back was no less sinister.

"Ready, and, go!" Chris announced.

Eva and the ten other stock-bound contestants watched in awe as LeShawna began to do battle with the bear.

"One…" Chris counted, "…two…three."

Eva clenched her fists, daring LeShawna to trip up.

"Four…five…"

LeShawna began to run faster than the Bruno the bear, forcing the poor mammal to step up his game in order to avoid being thrown into the water.

Bruno was no fool, though, and knew exactly what to do in this situation, as should be expected of a world-class log roller.

Thirteen pairs of eyes watched in awe as Bruno sailed high into the air. The lack of weight on the other end of the log very effectively tripped LeShawna, and she fell with a scream into the water.

Bruno landed swiftly back on the log, bestowing a small bow upon the crowd watching him.

"Ooh, tough break for LeShawna," said Chris with a wince, "looks like Eva gets immunity!"

Eva gave a roar of triumph, turning to glare daggers at Bridgette. "What do you think of that, Missy?"

"Uh…" Bridgette didn't know what to say, "…congrats," she offered hesitantly, "you really are super strong, Eva…" she gulped.

Eva narrowed her eyes at the surfer, but said no more. Instead, to everyones immense shock, she reached down and offered her hand to LeShawna.

A little nervous, LeShawna reached out and took Eva's hand, and was hoisted up onto dry land.

"I trust we'll be voting for the same person?" Eva snapped.

LeShawna's frowned, "you must be crazy if you think I'm voting for sweet Bridge…" she trailed off as Eva's eyes flickered almost imperceptibly to Heather, "…oh-ho, do _not_ tell me we are thinking the same thing," her frown broke into a grin.

The corner's of Eva's mouth pricked upwards, "I'd say so, loud-mouth."

LeShawna extended a hand to the fitness buff, "whatever, Macho-Mama."

Eva grasped the extended hand with a bone crushing grip. When LeShawna didn't even flinch, her unibrow raised. "I'm liking you more and more," she grunted, releasing her hand and turning away.

* * *

 **(Confessional: LeShawna.)**

LeShawna grips her red and throbbing hand, in agony, "SON OF A BIT-"

 **(End Confessional: LeShawna.)**

* * *

"Eva, you get to stay in this brand new, super fancy trailer!" Chris announced, "you all get to rest for a few hours before the elimination ceremony. Have fun, or not, whatever!"

* * *

The night was cool, and Chris and the twelve campers were at the elimination ceremony.

"Heather, are you sure this is gonna work?" Lindsay asked, her normally happy face anxious and her tone hesitant.

"Absolutely," Heather replied confidently, "it's fool-proof, Lindsay, don't worry. I wouldn't lose my BFF!"

Lindsay looked reassured, "o-okay, if you say so!" She beamed.

"Sssh," Chris announced, "its time to begin." Chris grinned.

"Oh, this oughta be good." LeShawna cracked her knuckles.

"Well, first off, I'm sad to inform you folks that we ran out of marshmallows," Chris started off, " _but_ , I've-"

"No! WHY!" Owen blubbered, interrupting the host. He was promptly elbowed and silenced by Eva.

"Thank you, Eva!" Chris smirked at her. "Now, as I was saying, I've reviewed the confessionals, and

I have to say, there's lots of _hate-on_ in this group. Which…is _awesome!_ " He proceeded to chuckle. "While I normally protect your privacy, in the spirit of airing your dirty laundry I'm gonna go _live_ with your confessionals!

Gasps filled the elimination area.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessionals:)**

 _Duncan: I vote for Heather because I know she's behind Courtney getting kicked off. You'll pay for that, toots!_

 _Bridgette: Since Eva's immune, I guess I'll vote for Heather. She's pretty mean, and I think the girls would function a lot better without her."_

 _LeShawna: Heather, it's time for your scrawny, whiny, mall-shopping behind to get the heck off this island._

 _Geoff: I think I gotta vote for Izzy, dude! My secondary lucky hat has gone AWOL and I don't think anyone else would be nuts enough to grab it._

 _Eva: Lucky for those chumps I'm safe! If they even THINK about voting me off again I'll rip them limb from limb! Anyways, I vote for Heather. Bridgette may be a backstabbing scummy traitor, but Heather's a mean-spirited, backstabbing scummy traitor._

 _Lindsay: Heather said it didn't matter who I voted for, so I vote for Eva because she is SOOOOO mean!_

 _Owen: Man, I don't know who to vote for! They're all so great! Eva's Upretty mean, but she's immune soooo…yeah, I guess I'll vote for Heather. I still haven't forgotten the time she made me go out with the bees…yikes._

 _Gwen: Looks like Heather might actually get the boot with no one to pin the blame on, I'm surprised, but elated. I vote for Heather._

 _Izzy: Yay, this cowboy hat is so comfy on my head! Haha! Anyways, I vote for Geoff because if he finds out I stole his hat he'll be, like, SO mad haha!_

 _Trent: Personally, I have no problems with Heather, but Gwen does. Plus, she did read her diary out loud, which wasn't cool, so I vote for her._

 _DJ: I vote for Heather. From what I've heard, she is not a nice lady, and that ain't right. It's like Momma always says, if you're not right, you're wrong!_

 _Heather: Please, all those losers think I'm the one leaving tonight, but the joke is on them, because I vote for myself too! This is why you recruit allies, people, and allies dumb enough to do whatever you say! Hahahaha!_

 **(End Voting Confessionals:)**

* * *

"And with a total of nine votes, it's _Heather_ that will be taking the Boat of Losers!" Chris announced.

"Haha, woohoo, you heard him!" LeShawna taunted, standing up and pointing towards the Dock of Shame, "that way, girl!"

Heather nudged Lindsay, "this is your time to shine, BFF!" she said quietly, a big smile on her face that anyone but Lindsay could see was fake.

Lindsay stood up, drew herself up, and announced, "I volunteer instead!"

Gasps echoed from around the campfire; even Eva couldn't contain it.

"No, Lindsay, don't!" Bridgette cried, "what are you doing? Stop!"

A chorus of agreement rang throughout the group, and Lindsay shot another nervous glance Heather's way.

"Don't let them get to you, they're just trying to prevent you from having your moment." Heather assured her.

"Are you sure you volunteer?" Chris asked, grinning, "like, _sure_ , sure?"

"Why are you letting this happen?" Snapped Gwen, "surely this is against some rule or something!"

"Nah, not really," the host shrugged, "besides, its more fun this way."

"I'm sure!" Lindsay beamed, "see, Heather, I'm the best alliance member ever! We're _so_ going to make it to the Final Three together!"

At this, Heather couldn't help herself and burst out laughing.

Lindsay looked confused, but her smile remained, "what's so funny?"

"What's so funny is that you just took her place to be eliminated," said Chris bluntly.

Lindsay's jaw dropped, "b-but I thought I was just taking a boat ride for Heather! That's what _she_ said I'd be doing!" The blonde looked over at her 'friend', "Heather?"

Heather promptly ignored her, taking much more of an interest in her fingernails.

"Yeah," Chris could barely suppress the chuckle in his voice, "a boat ride off the show!"

Lindsay gasped.

* * *

Chef, with Lindsay over his shoulder, strode down the Dock of Shame, an unamused look on his rough face.

"Heather, stop them!" Lindsay pleaded, "We were supposed to go to the Final Two together!"

"Oh well," Heather called, giving a mocking little wave, "plans change, see you around…not." she added the last part under her breath.

Chef dumped Lindsay on the Boat of Losers and it puttered off. The tears of betrayal on the beautiful blonde's face were clearly visible in the moonlight.

Heather gave a very fake yawn and got off her tree stump. She turned around, back towards the cabins, "well, it's been an EXHAUSTING day, I think I'll turn in, goodni-erk!"

Eva grabbed the back of the Queen Bee's skimpy shirt and whirled her around very fast. Lifting the twiggy Asian off the ground, she breathed hard in her face. "You're gonna pay for that," Eva wore, "I'll make sure of it."

All Heather could do was gape soundlessly, not trusting herself to avoid a nasty remark that would surely get her face pounded in. Heather did love her face.

Everyone watched the two girls. After a few moments of silence, Eva dropped Heather. Her high-heeled shoes slipped on her uneven landing and she went sprawling on her butt. Scrambling to her feet, she gave Eva a glare that was half reproachful and half venomous before storming off.

"Yeah," Eva grunted, "you better run." She spat on the ground. She turned back to find the other ten campers staring at her in awe. "What?"

"Dudette," Geoff managed, "you're a _baller_!"

"That was awesome, girl." LeShawna smirked, "almost beat the time I threw that witch in the fridge."

Eva turned slightly ruddy at this, "I-I-uh, thanks, I guess…" she trailed off awkwardly, "I'm off to bed. No one disturb me!" She glared at them all and stomped off to her new trailer.

"She gives good ideas, the rest of you go too, I have an episode to wrap," Chris informed the remaining campers.

After they had all dispersed, the host with the most turned to the camera, "welp, Heather has managed to weasel through another day by sacrificing her last ally. Will she be able to squirm her way through the next? Find out on the next thrilling episode of Total! Drama! Island!

 _Heather: 9 (Gwen, LeShawna, Owen, DJ, Heather, Duncan, Bridgette, Eva, Trent)_

 _Geoff: 1 (Izzy)_

 _Izzy: 1 (Geoff)_

 _Eva: 1 (Lindsay) *Null*_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Lindsay._

* * *

The next day, Chris woke the campers with a cannon blast, conveniently aimed right at Eva's new trailer. The fitness buff returned from the bathroom to find her trailer a smoldering wreck, and took out her anger by hurling bits of debris around.

Bridgette and Geoff were growing ever closer, as were Trent and Gwen. Izzy was hyper as usual, and Owen was showing more and more signs of attraction to the crazy redhead. Heather was as sour as ever, and ate alone, avoiding the glares of the others. Duncan kept to himself, chatting with DJ and Geoff mostly, and LeShawna and Eva were growing closer as well.

Chris announced the challenge would be getting keys to treasure chests, and that each key would be hard to receive. Everyone that got a key would be able to open a random chest, giving them a shot at immunity. Anyone that didn't get a key would face no penalty except being unable to open a chest.

The clues to the keys were drawn:

Duncan had to get his through a ring of fire.

Heather had to get hers from Chef's fridge.

Izzy had to get hers from a cobra.

Trent had to get his from shark-infested water.

Eva had to get hers from inside a bee hive.

Owen had to get his from a bear.

Gwen had to get hers from a skunk hole.

LeShawna had to get hers from a cup on a rock guarded by crocodiles.

DJ had to get his from high in a tree.

Bridgette had to get hers from a rabid rabbit.

Geoff had to get his from the septic tank. Poor bastard.

And so they tried. Some failed, some didn't.

Duncan was able to grab his with ease.

Heather waited until Chef went outside to take the trash and then sprinted in, forgoing caution, and swiped the key from the fridge. Chef caught her in the act, but was unable to physically catch her as she sprinted away. She still had a real challenge to take on.

Izzy was able to get her key, but at the cost of several venomous snake bites. Strangely enough, they didn't seem to affect her.

Trent grabbed some rotting meat from Chef's garbage cans behind the Mess Hall and distracted the sharks long enough for him to safely grab the key.

Eva hurled stones at the beehive from fifty yards away until it broke off from its branch and shattered. After waiting a safe amount of time for the bees to disperse, she grabbed the key from the wreckage.

Owen tried to get his from the bear, and after many humorous mishaps he got the key from around the bears neck…at the cost of bodily damage and an eventual tranquilizer dart to the shoulder.

Gwen was stumped at first on how to get the key out of the skunk hole, but Trent guided her through it, bringing them closer together and securing Gwen her key.

LeShawna tried to get her key, but after seeing how vicious the crocodiles were, she decided she was safe enough without the shot for immunity, and decided to spare herself the injury instead.

DJ, being the cowardly lion he is, waited too long to muster up the courage to scale his tree, and thus didn't receive his key.

Bridgette too failed to get her key, as she was too scared of the vicious little bunny-rabbit to go near it. Wimp.

Geoff, for some reason, decided to go for the key and subjected himself to hours of torment looking for his key, which he did eventually find.

The real meat of the episode, though, was Heathers plan to pin the target of elimination on someone other than herself. Her target was Trent.

The vengeful vixen forged a note from Gwen to meet her at a secluded part of the beach. At the same time, she forged ANOTHER note, this time from Eva, and sent it to LeShawna asking to meet her in the same spot five minutes for an alliance meeting.

And thus, Heather waited.

When Trent finally arrived, and eager smile his face, he was surprised to find an uncomfortable looking Heather waiting for him. And thus, the plan fell into place.

She lied.

Lied and lied and lied.

First, she told Trent the reason she didn't like Gwen is because she was always talking badly about other people when they weren't around, and that Gwen was especially harsh on Trent, and that goth was only stringing Trent along for her vote.

When Trent accused Heather of lying based on her past actions, Heather admitted that she was no saint, but that she wouldn't bother lying about something that could be disproved so easily.

This unnerved Trent, who slowly started to believe the lies Heather was feeding him.

And thus Heather rambled on, keeping a watchful eye out behind Trent for when LeShawna would show up. When she finally caught sight of the ghetto girl, she quickly embraced Trent for a kiss, and then just as quickly pushed him away, proclaiming loudly how, even though she knew she was a bitch, she wouldn't stoop so low as to help Trent cheat on Gwen.

LeShawna, who saw this, became bug-eyed and hid behind a tree, no doubt to see what else would happen without interruption.

Heather than smacked Trent and stormed off, cursing him under her breath.

Trent slumped to the ground and uttered, "My god, I'm so stupid."

This was all LeShawna needed to see.

Just as Heather planned, LeShawna told everyone about how Trent tried to cheat on Gwen with Heather. No one _really_ bought it, but it was enough to pin the target on Trent as well as Heather. It didn't help that Trent was isolating himself, deep in the woods where the others couldn't see him cry.

In a stroke of horribly unfortunate bad luck, Heather received the immunity, and Trent's fate was sealed.

It was a terse elimination ceremony, but one that ended with repaired feelings. After quite a bit of talking and shouting, it was revealed that the perpetrator of the distrust and negativity was once again Heather. The Queen Bee decided not to gloat about it, and instead defended herself, saying that she had no other choice.

It didn't really affect anyones opinion on her much.

Gwen and Trent shared a tearful goodbye as the musician was carted off by Chef, and thus another day ended.

 _Trent: 9 (Eva, LeShawna, Izzy, Owen, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Heather, Duncan)_

 _Eva: 1 (Gwen)_

 _Duncan: 1 (Trent)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Lindsay, Trent._

* * *

The next challenge was announced as a Hide and Seek challenge with a very peculiar set of rules. You had to make it until sundown without being found, and if you were found you could run to the Dock of Shame for immunity. If you failed to get to the Dock and were caught, you could rat out a fellow camper's hiding spot to get immunity.

The campers hid in various locations, and the hunt began.

Geoff, Owen, DJ and Duncan met up in Duncan's hiding spot, a cave, to discuss an alliance, orchestrated by Duncan. The punk realized that there were four dudes on the island against the six girls, and that they needed to even the gender odds before the girls realized this and banded together to pick the guys off.

The guys agreed, but Geoff made one daring requirement, that Bridgette was safe until at _least_ the Final Eight.

Duncan didn't like the idea much, but recognized the fact that he needed all four guys, and when Geoff suggested that Bridgette might even vote with them he relented.

And so the alliance was born.

Most of the campers had pretty decent hiding spots, but Chef was an excellent hunter, and it wasn't long before he discovered Izzy and Eva.

Izzy engaged in an epic battle with Chef, which DJ and Owen saw from the Mess Hall skylights. Izzy eventually had to retreat, and almost made it to the Dock. However she was thwarted in the end by a splash of water made from LeShawna when she jumped into the water, and was eliminated from the challenge.

Eva, who had decided to hide under the boat in the boathouse, threw the boat towards Chef, who dropped his gun when he dodge out of the way of the two-ton obstacle. She was able to sprint to the dock before Chef recovered and secure immunity.

Bridgette was unfortunately sprayed by skunks in her hiding spot, and her scream of anguish alerted Chef to her presence.

Chef proceeded to find Geoff, Owen, DJ, Gwen and Duncan and eliminate all minus DJ; leaving Heather, who had hid out cleverly in one of Chef's cupboards, and LeShawna, who, unknown to the cook, was lounging on the lifeguard chair of the Dock.

Chef and the other eliminated campers searched high and low to expose Heather and hopefully eliminate her, but her hiding spot was too good, and sundown came and immunity was granted to her.

With the immunity winners being Eva, DJ, Heather and LeShawna, the campers then split off and decided who would be getting the figurative axe.

The girls, for the first time, had a complete meeting with all six of them. Heather, Izzy and Eva backed voting for Owen, though the latter swore up and down she had nothing to do with Heather, while Gwen, LeShawna and Bridgette said they should target Duncan, as he was the bigger threat.

In the end no agreement was reached, and everyone agreed to let the chips fall where they may.

It was a different story for the boys. The four agreed, despite Owen's slight reluctance, to vote for Izzy, as her zany and unpredictable nature could become a serious threat later on. Once Geoff talked to Bridgette and convinced her, the redhead's fate was sealed.

And so the elimination ceremony came and went. Divided they fell, and the girls lost a player. An annoyed Izzy sent daggers at a guilty Owen as she was carried down the Dock by Chef.

 _Izzy: 5 (Duncan, Owen, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette)_

 _Duncan: 3 (Izzy, Gwen, LeShawna)_

 _Owen: 2 (Heather, Eva)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Lindsay, Trent, Izzy._

* * *

The next challenge had the campers building and racing bicycles. Some, like Duncan and Geoff, were all over the challenge while others, like DJ, LeShawna and Heather, were not.

The first part of the challenge required contestants to build their bikes, which all managed to do, some better than others. Heather and LeShawna had the most trouble.

Once everyone had built their bikes, it was a simple race to see which bikes were capable of crossing the finish line. For an added twist, the riders were randomized to the bikes, and the results were as such:

Eva rode Duncan's super cool bad-boy bike.

Duncan rode Heather's crappy, glued together bike with no pedals.

Heather rode Owen's 'fun machine'.

Owen rode DJ's bike, which was right out of the manual but with extra padding.

DJ rode Bridgette's bike, which was also average.

Bridgette rode Geoff's bike, which was streamlined, though neither she nor Geoff knew that Geoff had forgotten the bolts. Moron.

Geoff rode Gwen's cool, sexy, streamlined bike, and looked very excited about it.

Gwen rode LeShawna's bike, which she had somehow managed to piece together in decent shape.

and LeShawna rode Eva's bike, which was practically a mini-tank.

The racers lined up, and they raced.

Instantly, Geoff's bike fell apart, sending Bridgette and a bunch of bike pieces crashing into the nearest racer, which happened to be Owen on DJ's bike. The two hit the dirt, and Owen's girth crushed DJ's bike beyond repair, despite its padding.

Duncan swore like a sailor at the lack of proper steering on Heather's crappy bike, and screamed like a little girl as he wiped out into a patch of rocks, splintering Heathers bike.

Up front were Eva on Duncan's bike and Geoff on Gwen's bike. Behind them was Gwen on LeShawna's and Heather on Owen's bike.

LeShawna, on Eva's tank, lost control and crashed into the side of the track, which was a rock cliffside. The force of the tank hitting the cliff was so massive that it was all the loud sister could do the exit the bike before rocks crushed the bike.

In the end, Eva, Geoff, Gwen, Heather and DJ crossed the finish line, leaving Duncan, Gwen, LeShawna, Owen and Bridgette in the running for the immunity and Eva, Geoff, Heather and DJ out of luck. The five remaining contestant would be riding their OWN bikes.

Heather thought she was in trouble until a dramatic twist from Chris informed them that the person who finished last in this race would be eliminated, with _no_ voting, meaning that the four who wiped out, Geoff, Eva, Heather and DJ, were safe.

Despite much yelling and protesting and questioning of the sanity of the rules by the five racing, Chris stayed firm and introduced them to the more dangerous, longer track they were to race on.

With a blare from his airhorns, the contestants set off.

Duncan quickly took the lead on his bike, and grinned wildly as he went sailing through the landlines.

Bridgette was not so lucky, and an ill-placed land mine sent her front wheel flying off and her into the water, some twenty yards away. She was shaken but unhurt, though Geoff started to weep, as it was almost certain she would finish last now.

LeShawna took it slow and steady, navigating carefully through the landmines. She was making decent progress.

Owen wiped out in the oil slick, the second part of the race, and was unable to lift his fat stomach off the ground in the mess, and was resigned to his fate.

Gwen was right behind Duncan, and the two punks were racing for first place. The piranha pool quickly approached, and Duncan whirred the hidden motor he had installed to life, easily clearing the gap and crossing the line.

Gwen followed soon after.

Eventually, after several more minutes, bike-newbie LeShawna puttered across the finish line, sweating and beaming.

Geoff ran up to Chris, begging her not to eliminate Bridgette. Chris was quick to console him that since Bridgette _didn't_ actually cross the line she was in no danger of being eliminated, and was disqualified because her bike was destroyed. The same went for Owen, and LeShawna realized with growing horror that it was her that crossed the line last.

Frosty and livid at Heather's victorious smirk, the ghetto girl proudly walked down the Dock of Shame ten minutes later, head held high and middle finger held even higher.

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Lindsay, Trent, Izzy, LeShawna._

* * *

The next day no challenge happened at all. The campers were surprised but happy with this seemingly random day off. Bridgette and Geoff spent a lot of time making out, Duncan, Gwen, DJ and Owen all hung out and relaxed, and Eva and Heather both kept to themselves.

They were all slightly annoyed when a mandatory invitation came from Chris's loudspeaker to meet for a movie, right after dinner.

The movie was a psycho slasher, and left DJ and Bridgette terrified. They heard a commotion coming from the Dock, and witnessed Chris and Chef making a speedy getaway. Through a cleverly placed prop, the Final Eight begin to believe a psycho killer is loose on the island, disregarding the fact that its an island with no way for an escaped prisoner to even get there. Y'know, logic.

Gwen, the horror movie nerd, proposed that everyone stay around the fire so they could discuss a game plan.

Eva and Heather instantly dismissed this idea, and Heather went off to shower while Eva went for a snack.

Frustrated, the goth let them go.

Heather was abducted in the shower, just like Gwen warned. To her credit, she tried to beat the "killer's" massive chest with her fists.

Eva…well…the "killer" decided to save her for later. That girl was scary!

Geoff had to use the bathroom, but Bridgette begged him to stay. Thus, the party boy peed in a bottle.

Sooner or later Owen's stomach gave out, and he joined Eva in the Mess Hall. DJ went with him, and stopped at the bathrooms on the way. There, he heard Heather's shower, still running, and went to investigate. When he saw streaks of red made from Heather's shampoo covering the walls, he lost his head completely and went screaming around the island, only stopping when he _literally_ ran into the "killer".

With Owen and Eva in the Mess Hall and Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan and Gwen at the fire pit, the "killer" decided it was time to strike.

He used a diversion to split up Owen and Eva, and threw Owen's body ontop of the fitness buff to incapacitate her.

A couple more hours went by, and Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan and Gwen talked and joked. Eventually though, Geoff had to go to the bathroom again…and it wasn't something that could be contained in a bottle.

Sighing, Duncan accompanied him to the bathroom and promised the party boy he wouldn't leave.

The "killer" was then able to overpower Bridgette and Gwen, though he took quite a few hits from Gwen in the process. Poor Chef, good thing he wasn't a pansy.

Geoff and Duncan returned to an empty fire pit. Geoff lost his head and went screaming around the island for Bridgette. He eventually got cornered by the "killer" and fought valiantly in the name of Bridgette, but was ultimately defeated.

Meanwhile, Duncan had been summoned to the Dock of Shame by, unbeknownst to him, an _actual_ killer, and the two duked it out, Duncan thinking it was all an act. He eventually disarmed the killer and held him at chainsaw before Chef, the "killer" came and tackled him into the water, subduing the threat.

Chris, shaken, announced Duncan the winner for actually dealing with a real killer, and DJ the loser, as he didn't even see the killer before fleeing. DJ left the island to a group hug, one that even Heather partook in.

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Lindsay, Trent, Izzy, LeShawna, DJ._

* * *

The final seven, the next morning, were told that they had to capture wild animals. Anyone that failed to capture an animal after seven hours would be up for elimination, and the first person to capture an animal would win a gourmet meal of their choice. To add more horror to the challenge, anyone that failed to catch an animal but didn't get voted off later would be forced to clean the communal washrooms.

They drew cards, and the results were as such:

Bridgette had to hunt down a frog.

Heather had to hunt down a bear.

Geoff had to find a chipmunk.

Owen had to bag a deer.

Eva had to locate a beaver.

Gwen had to find a duck.

Duncan had to contain a raccoon.

The campers had three minutes in the boathouse to scavenge for supplies.

The challenge was long, tough, and humorous, but in the end only Bridgette, Gwen and Duncan were able to hunt down and successfully trap their animals. Gwen did so first and won the feast.

Once again, all eyes turned to Heather, but this time the villainess had a plan.

She talked to Eva and Duncan first, and then to Gwen afterwards, convincing them that Bridgette and Geoff were huge threats. They were a couple, they would obviously team up and dominate as the numbers dwindled. Sure, Heather might be mean, she reasoned, but at least she was only one vote, not two.

This convinced Duncan easily enough, and with a little more coaxing and scheming, she was able to reluctantly get Gwen and Eva to vote for Geoff as well.

It easily took the most shocking elimination ceremony in TD history.

Geoff, a betrayed look in his eyes, accepted the apologies from Gwen, Duncan and Owen and gave his girlfriend a very romantic kiss before heading down the Dock.

 _Geoff: 4 (Heather, Gwen, Eva, Duncan)_

 _Heather: 3 (Bridgette, Geoff, Owen)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Lindsay, Trent, Izzy, LeShawna, DJ, Geoff._

* * *

In the final six challenge, Chris announced that the remaining teams would be chained up in groups of two to compete in different challenge, all which involved teamwork. He paired up Duncan and Bridgette, Eva and Heather, and Owen and Gwen. Owen and Gwen got along the easiest by far, and dominated the first part of the challenge, a speed eating contest.

Despite their initial difficulties cooperating, Eva and Heather agreed to work together to crush the opposition to save both their hides. It worked, and they were able to win the next two parts of the challenge - Eva threw her idol piece into the Boney Island cave from 50 yards, and the two used their strategical memories to their advantage and aced the Totem Pole of Shame and Humiliation.

With Eva and Heather safe, that left Bridgette, Owen, Duncan and Gwen up for elimination. Duncan and Owen, the last two males, agreed to vote for the bigger threat, Gwen. Duncan used a bit of skullduggery to use his friendship with Gwen to his advantage, and told her that he was going to vote for Owen. Gwen agreed to this.

Meanwhile, Duncan had Owen "let slip" that Gwen voted for Geoff, and Bridgette became upset, agreeing with the fat boy when he asked her if he would vote for her.

Eva and Heather, meanwhile, targeted Duncan, the obvious threat of the four.

Duncan and Owen's plane to keep the dudes alive worked, and Gwen was kicked off in a 3-2-1 vote. She cursed Duncan all the way down the Dock with a smile on her face.

 _Gwen: 3 (Owen, Duncan, Bridgette)_

 _Duncan: 2 (Eva, Heather)_

 _Owen: 1 (Gwen)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Lindsay, Trent, Izzy, LeShawna, DJ, Geoff, Gwen._

* * *

The next episode was a Playa Des Losers special episode, where Chris showcased where the eliminated contestants were staying after their exit from the game, and got all their inputs on the Final Five - Eva, Bridgette, Heather, Owen and Duncan.

At the end of the episode, Chris revealed that the eliminated contestants would get to choose who to kick off next from the Final Five.

With glee on all of their faces, Heather was voted off in the only unanimous vote of the entire season. It was not a pretty sight when the rich girl arrived at the resort.

 _Heather: 17 (Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Lindsay, Trent, Izzy, LeShawna, DJ, Geoff, Gwen)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Lindsay, Trent, Izzy, LeShawna, DJ, Geoff, Gwen, Heather._

* * *

The next episode was a humorous one. A freak storm uprooted the cabins where the Final Four slept and swept them 'downstream' which was questionable since they were on an island. The episode consisted of Owen going crazy, Duncan and Bridgette budding an unexpected friendship starting when Duncan apologized for eliminating Geoff. Eva was also being a beast and destroying tons of animatronic monsters.

In the end, Owen's buddy "Mr. Coconut" got the official elimination, and the Final Four were spared…for now.

* * *

The _actual_ Final Four challenge took place in the woods again, but this time it was controlled. Chris was off on host business, so Chef took over and told them that they had to make it back to camp. He split the four into two teams: Bridgette and Eva and Owen and Duncan.

It was a fierce battle between the four, with many sabotages attempts and wily tricks. In the end, though, the boy won because Duncan nicked Chef's night-vision goggles off him without the cook knowing, and the boys were able to travel through the night whilst the girls were forced to make camp.

In a Eva vs Bridgette voting scenario, it was clear who the bigger threat was, and Eva, her head held high, surprised many as she accepted her loss graciously.

 _Eva: 3 (Owen, Duncan, Bridgette)_

 _Bridgette: 1 (Eva)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Lindsay, Trent, Izzy, LeShawna, DJ, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Eva._

* * *

The Final Three challenge saw Duncan, Bridgette and Owen performing a bunch of horrific dares created by the very teens they had seen eliminated from the show. It was a gruesome display with quite a bit of vomiting. If you failed to accept the dare then you were _instantly_ eliminated, no exceptions.

Each camper almost got out in one way or another:

Bridgette almost cracked when she was forced to eat eight day old beef that had been sitting out. The thought of Geoff's hopeful face as he watched her on TV and Duncan's silent will for her to get it done compelled her to choke it down, though.

Duncan blanched when he was told he'd have to shave his mohawk. It was one of his pride and joys! Man, Lindsay was cruel. However, Duncan knew it would grow back, and besides, he preferred a hundred grand over some dead hair anyways, so he grit his teeth and nodded at Chef, who went to town with an electric razor.

It was eventually Owen that cracked, though, because despite his apparent willingness to do anything, he was eventually stumped at Cody's back-up dare, which was skydive onto a mattress _without_ a parachute. This was too much for the big guy and, teary-eyed, he declined. He received large hugs from both Bridgette and Duncan before he walked the Dock of Shame.

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Lindsay, Trent, Izzy, LeShawna, DJ, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Eva, Owen._

* * *

The finale was upon them. Duncan and Bridgette, the very definition of frenemies, were ready to battle it out for one hundred thousand dollars, though both agreed off-camera that whoever won would give ten thousand to the other finalist as a consolation prize.

Chris introduced the 20 eliminated campers an told them to pick sides on who they wanted to win.

Ezekiel, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Tyler, Lindsay, Harold, Beth, Cody and LeShawna were Team Bridgette.

DJ, Eva, Courtney, Justin, Owen, Heather, Izzy, Trent and Gwen were team Duncan, leaving it 11-9 in Bridgette's favor.

The challenge was a race, with difficult checkpoints along the way that had challenges that must be completed.

It was a tough battle, and both Duncan and Bridgette fought tooth and nail for that cash. Geoff and Courtney cheered their love interests on heatedly, and the campers all whooped and whistled as the two fierce competitors lunged for the finish line…

…

…

…

Who won? Well, that's up to you, I suppose.

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Lindsay, Trent, Izzy, LeShawna, DJ, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Eva, Owen._

 _Finalists: Duncan, Bridgette._

 _Winner: Duncan/Bridgette._

* * *

 **Well? What do you guys think? I think this was a pretty strong chapter and I liked how it turned out?**

 **\- Do you think it would've turned out this way? If not how would it have been different?**

 **\- What ideas do you have for the next one?**

 **\- Which finalist would you have win in this situation?**

 **Ciao!**


	3. What If Justin Hadn't Liked Courtney?

**Alright, folks, lets got on with chapter three! This one will be a heck of a lot shorter than the previous two, simply because the "What If" takes place a lot further in the season than the previous two have done.**

* * *

 **Credits:** _Asgore Dreemur (Chapter Two)_

* * *

 _What if Justin hadn't fallen in love with Courtney in "The Princess Pride"_

* * *

Justin was grumpy and upset. Why weren't Lindsay and Beth falling for him anymore? What could it be? What could it _possibly_ be? He had scuffed up his face a bit a while back, but that had all healed! Could the memories of his horrible, but very _temporary_ disfigurement have turned them off for good?

Whatever it was, Justin couldn't figure it out. And to make things worse, he had just lost the burrito making contest to Harold's stupid LeShawna burrito! LeShawna already looked enough like a burrito anyways, Justin though, but he didn't say it aloud.

"This isn't right," the model protested, "I demand a second neutral opinion!" He looked towards the only person not involved with the contest: Courtney.

Courtney was at the opposite table from the other five, as far away as possible from them. She was scrolling through her PDA, Personalized Digital Assistant, with a bored look on her face. At Justin's comment, she looked up and gave a scoff.

"Please, I'm not coming anywhere near the _infected_!"

Justin gave a little scream, "Who's infected?" He gasped again, putting his hands to his head like a crazy person "Is there a rash!? I can't afford a rash!"

"You all have Reality Show-itis!" Courtney spat, before launching into an explanation on what it was.

As she ranted, Justin couldn't help the feeling bubbling in his stomach, and he stared at her, wide-eyed…this feeling…it was…it was…

it was dislike.

"Ugh, your voice is so _not_ incredibly attractive," Justin rolled his eyes, "unlike I am," he flashed the camera a smile, which quickly drooped as his theme song music failed to play…"Okay, as I was…" he broke down into tears and ran out of the Mess Hall.

Courtney looked extremely annoyed, "My voice is _NOT_ annoying!" she whined, very annoyingly.

When Justin finally pulled himself together enough to return, he sat down in the empty chair next to Duncan, looking dejected.

"Hey man, you weren't making eyes at my lady, were you?" Duncan asked, his tone casual but his gaze sharp.

Justin gave a snort, before remembering snorts weren't attractive, "no, man, I know she's your lady. _Believe_ me, she's _all_ yours."

"Pfft, you're darn right she's all mine." Duncan agreed, still looking upset, "I wish she'd _act_ like it, though. What's her problem?"

At this, Justin's head perked up, and the teeniest of smirks began to play on his face.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Justin.)**

"Now that I'm a hideously deformed circus freak I have to rely on my brain, _for real_ this time." Justin confessed, "sure, my brain failed me in that spy movie challenge, but I broke down Gwen and Trent pretty easily, and Izzy was a piece of cake too…I can do this!"

 **(End Confessional: Justin.)**

* * *

"Y'know man, she's probably only stringing you along for the vote, and the million," Justin said, keeping his voice nonchalant.

Duncan's scowl deepened, and Justin knew he had hit a nerve, "what do you mean?"

"Well think about it," Justin yawned as the two boys watched Courtney idly tap on her PDA , "she gives you just enough sugar to keep you interested, but doesn't give you what you want…" the model tapped his fingers together, "say…do you ever get what you want out of this relationship thing you two got going on?"

"I…" Duncan faltered as his eyes widened in realization, "that's it, I'm gonna go over there and end it!" He started to get up from his chair, but Justin grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back into his seat.

"Get off me, man," Duncan warned, attempting to get back up again.

"Just listen, okay? What's gonna mess Courtney up more, getting "dumped" by you, because lets face it you uglies will probably be swapping spit sometime soon anyways, or losing out on the million bucks?"

Duncan gave a wolfish grin as he realized what Justin was implying, "I'll just i ignore the 'uglies' comment," he smirked.

"Do we have a deal?" Justin raised an eyebrow.

Duncan spat into his hand, "You bet," he held it out for Justin to shake.

"Gross."

"Just shake my hand."

"Get a napkin."

"You're such a weenie!"

* * *

And so the alliance was born. Justin and Duncan teamed up to take down Courtney. The challenge was one of the "Fairytale" genre. The three girls, Lindsay and Courtney were tested with a glass slipper, and Courtney became the princess.

Thus, the five other campers, Justin, Lindsay, Duncan, Beth and Harold, had to cross a bridge, blindfolded, and get past Chef to proceed to the next challenge.

Only Duncan, Harold and Justin managed it, and the three boys proceeded onto the next challenge, which was defeat a "dragon" (really just the monster from the first challenge in a cheap costume).

Courtney blew air kisses to the three boys, and Duncan "got" all three, snatching Harold's, taking his own, and receiving Justin's, a look of disgust upon the models face.

The three guys worked together to get the dragon incapacitated, and Justin and Harold honorably stepped aside to let Duncan claim the win.

What the campers didn't know is that when Duncan got to the top of the tower that Courtney was that the two would have to sword fight, and the winner would receive immunity.

Courtney mocked Duncan, thinking he didn't have the balls to fight him. Her eyes widened as Duncan's wooden sword came whistling towards her face, and she ducked just in time.

She grabbed her own sword, which had been left up in the tower for her, and the two began dueling with such ferocity that Beth started crying in fear.

In the end, it was Courtney's own taunting that got the better of her, as Duncan, not wanting a repeat of the sports challenge, fought with as much intensity as he could.

Courtney's sword clattered to the ground as she fell on her back, and she was forced to yield as Duncan put the sword right up to her nose, tears of anger in her eyes.

Duncan was declared the winner, and won immunity. He and Justin fist bumped, and a quick locked gaze with Harold confirmed their agreement.

It was time for Courtney to go.

 _Courtney: 5 (Lindsay, Beth, Duncan, Harold, Justin)_

 _Harold: 1 (Courtney)_

 _Eliminated: Geoff, Bridgette, E-Scope, Trent, Gwen, DJ, Izzy, Owen, Heather, LeShawna, Courtney._

* * *

The next challenge was the "murder mystery" genre, and before the main part of the challenge the campers had to collect finger prints and hair from each other for permission to board the train for the second part of the challenge.

Justin and Beth tricked Lindsay and got hers.

Duncan got Harold's by brute force.

Harold trapped Beth and got hers.

Lindsay got Justin's while he took a nap.

Thus, all five were allowed to board the train for the second part of the challenge.

While Chris was explaining that the train was a relaxing trip, the lights went out and Chris was seemingly murdered.

Panic ensued, as Justin, Harold, Lindsay and Beth weren't the brightest.

Duncan, taking control of the situation, used his knife to prick Chris's finger, and confirmed that it was a fake body when there was no blood.

Chris, alive, entered the compartment, extremely irritated. Cursing Duncan for his quick thinking, he declared him the winner of the reward challenge, and that he got to pick one person to go with him. He picked Justin.

 _Eliminated: Geoff, Bridgette, E-Scope, Trent, Gwen, DJ, Izzy, Owen, Heather, LeShawna, Courtney._

* * *

Things were awkward. The previous night at the movies, Justin and Duncan got into a huge fight about who actually got Courtney eliminated. Justin said it was him since he came up with the idea, Duncan said it was him since it was he who bested her up in the tower. It left them as enemies.

To add more tension to the matter, Owen returned to the competition on Chris's orders to stir up more drama.

The challenge was rock-n-roll themed, and the contestants played a mock guitar on stage. Duncan won it by a mile, and thus gained an advantage in the next challenge, a walk down a fake Red Carpet.

Beth was doing okay, playing up the modest celebrity, until a camera flash took her glasses off. Thus, she crashed into a bunch of stuff and wiped out, sobbing.

Duncan played up the classic asshole celebrity, spitting on some fans and giving a groupie his phone number. He kicked out the bouncer and beat the waiter with his own sandwich pan.

Harold went next, and was going to kick some ass until Duncan made fun of him, causing him to cry and run off in the opposite direction, disqualifying him from the challenge.

Lindsay hammed it up for the cameras, having great success.

Justin had even more success, as his good looks infatuated the cardboard crowd and he had tons of cardboard underwear thrown at him by someone.

Owen was a jolly goofball, making everyone laugh until he ate shit on the carpet and destroyed the whole thing. It was fortunate he went last.

Justin was declared the winner of part two, and would thus get an advantage in part three.

Said third part was trashing a hotel room. All six contestants had one minute to trash as much as they could, and Duncan got an extra 10 seconds for winning part two.

It was mayhem. Beth, Lindsay and Owen weren't so great, but Duncan, Justin and Harold got the knack of breaking stuff pretty quickly, and soon the hotel room was a mess of feathers and debris.

In the end though, it was Justin, who had had plenty of practice destroying stuff to get what he wanted as a child, who won, though he needed the ten extra seconds to narrowly beat Duncan.

Thus, with Justin gaining immunity, it was not looking good for Duncan.

Duncan had Owen on his side and Justin and Harold on his. Lindsay and Beth were the swing votes. Not wanting to deal, the girls promised they would vote for themselves, letting Duncan and presumably Harold duke it out in a 2-2 tiebreaker.

But then Owen struck.

True to his word about stirring up drama, he voted for Duncan and then blamed it on Lindsay and Beth, telling them they must've lied.

Duncan, dejected, walked down the Walk of Shame.

 _Duncan: 3 (Justin, Harold, Owen)_

 _Harold: 1 (Duncan)_

 _Lindsay 1 ( Lindsay)_

 _Eliminated: Geoff, Bridgette, E-Scope, Trent, Gwen, DJ, Izzy, Owen, Heather, LeShawna, Courtney, Duncan._

* * *

The next challenge was the "martial arts" genre, and the five campers were split into two groups, Justin and Harold on one team, Lindsay and Beth on the other. Owen was excused from the challenge in order to stir up more drama.

The campers had three hours to select their fighter and begin their training. Justin instantly declared that Harold would be the fighter, as the model couldn't risk anymore trauma to his beautiful face which was only just starting to heal from its previous damages.

Harold was more than willing to take up the challenge, as he believed his mad skills would come in handy.

Lindsay and Beth decided, or rather, Admiral Lindsay Her Hotness _decreed_ that she would take the fighting role, as she wanted to make up for her bad "admiraly" actions in the past.

Beth assured her that they would win with the power of BFFness.

And win they did. Justin proved to be an incompetent trainer, and with Beth and Lindsay's awesome power of friendship, they destroyed the boys and moved on in an attempt to win the reward.

The boys were sentenced to kitchen duties, where they would prepare a dangerous fish soup for the winner of the challenge.

Lindsay and Beth's challenge was to scale a rock cliff to the mysterious Sasquatchanakwa and give him a cop of water so he could make tea. After that, they had to take Sasquatchanakwa's treasured bonsai plant back down to the ground.

It was a rather boring challenge, as Lindsay and Beth helped each other up, then shared the reward.

It was a reward challenge, and nobody went home.

 _Eliminated: Geoff, Bridgette, E-Scope, Trent, Gwen, DJ, Izzy, Owen, Heather, LeShawna, Courtney, Duncan._

* * *

The next challenge the final five were put in a space themed challenge. Before that, though, they received gifts from home.

Harold got his nunchucks, which the nerd was very excited about.

Lindsay got a new tub of lip gloss, which she excitedly told everyone about and pestered them all to try some. Not too much, mind you, it _was_ still hers.

Justin got his prized hand mirror, with a solid gold handle and encrusted with jewels. He cried for fifteen minutes.

Beth got a promise ring from Brady.

Owen got a "Citizen of the School Year" award, which only increased his guilt about his shenanigans on the show.

Then, it was challenge time.

The final five had to spend a night in zero gravity.

It all went rather smoothly until Chris made them hit an "asteroid belt", but it was quickly solved with some quick thinking from Harold.

Owen then stirred up some more problems for the cast by taking Harold's nunchucks and breaking the window, causing the ship to break.

The second part of the challenge, labeled "The Vomit Comet". The person who lasted the longest would win immunity.

Beth ended up winning by a landslide, getting immunity.

Harold, however, deduced that Owen was a mole, working for Chris. When Harold brought this up in secret to the host, though, he brushed him off.

Irritated, the nerd voted for Beth with Justin and Owen in what was the dominant male alliance.

And so the elimination ceremony took place, and Beth was eliminated in a 3-2 vote against Justin. Owen had decided to stick with his guy friends.

As Beth entered the Lame-O-Sine, Chris announced that Harold had discovered Owen was a mole, and that Owen was now to be fired, leaving Harold, Lindsay and Justin as the Final Three. He did promise to send a check to Owen though, as getting Duncan eliminated was one of the high lights of the season.

 _Beth: 3 (Harold, Owen, Justin)_

 _Justin: 2 (Lindsay, Beth)_

 _Disqualified: Owen._

 _Eliminated: Geoff, Bridgette, E-Scope, Trent, Gwen, DJ, Izzy, Owen, Heather, LeShawna, Courtney, Duncan, Beth, Owen._

* * *

In the morning of the penultimate challenge, Harold and Justin, alone in their trailer, agreed on an alliance to make it to the Final Two, one which neither had any plans on betraying.

The challenge was to train an animal buddy into impressing Chris and Chef. The animals to choose from were a bear, a raccoon, and a chameleon.

Harold instantly took to the chameleon.

Justin chose the bear when he saw it was infatuated with him.

That left Lindsay with a raccoon.

The challenge progressed, with Justin and Harold steadily making progress and Lindsay making hardly any progress at all.

Harold won the first part of the challenge with an 9.0 to Justin's 8.5 and Lindsay's 2.0. He received a half an hour head start.

The challenge forced the campers to get dropped in the woods and find their way back to the film lot.

Harold and his chameleon made good time, but he was ultimately defeated by Justin and the bear, the latter of which pointed Justin to the closest route to camp.

Justin won the reward, not immunity, but the sole vote of the elimination ceremony. He sent Lindsay home, leaving Justin and Harold in the final two.

 _Lindsay: 1 (Justin)_

 _Eliminated: Geoff, Bridgette, E-Scope, Trent, Gwen, DJ, Izzy, Owen, Heather, LeShawna, Courtney, Duncan, Beth, Owen, Lindsay._

* * *

The final two were stuck on a pirate ship, with a gross pirate-themed challenge ahead of them. It was fairly even all the way to the end, where the two were running for the aftermath studio. Justin was in better shape, but Harold and a head start.

The two emerged onto the stage, neck and neck…

* * *

"And…" Geoff waited in anticipation as the 20 ex-campers waited on the aftermath stage, "the winner of Total…Drama…Action…is…."

Everyone held their breath as the finalists's footsteps got louder and louder.

"…nobody?" Geoff sounded disappointed as Justin and Harold emerged at the exact same time.

"Huh!" Bridgette said, in that awful host voice of hers, "guess its a _tie_! Man, oh man, what a doozy! Guess we'll have to come up with something else!"

"Already on it, babe!" Geoff had his hand up to his ear, no doubt receiving instructions on how to proceed.

"Actually," came a voice, and everyone turned to Harold as the nerd cleared his throat, "I'd be fine with just splitting in…" he glanced curiously at Justin, who shrugged.

"Sounds good with me," the model agreed, offering his hand out to Harold.

Harold shook it, and silence fell over the Aftermath stage, before it exploded into cheers.

"I present to you the winn _ers_ of Total Drama Action, Justin and Harold!" Geoff whooped as the two went sailing by overhead on the arms of the other contestants. "Join us next season!"

 _Eliminated: Eliminated: Geoff, Bridgette, E-Scope, Trent, Gwen, DJ, Izzy, Owen, Heather, LeShawna, Courtney, Duncan, Beth, Owen, Lindsay._

 _Finalists: Justin, Harold._

 _Winner: Justin and Harold._

* * *

 **There it is! This is one of the few times where an official winner/s will be announced. Usually I will leave it up to chance.**

 **Anyways, I think this would've been a better final two than Duncan/Beth, even if I do like Duncan better than Justin and Harold.**

 **\- Do you think it would've turned out differently? How so?**

 **\- What ideas do you have for Chapter Four?**

 **See you guys next Friday! Ciao :)!**


	4. What If Scott Hadn't Overheard Dawn?

**Bringing this baby back, let's do it!**

* * *

 **Credits:** _ **Asgore Dreemur (Chapter Two)**_

* * *

 _What if Scott hadn't overheard Dawn?_

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dawn.)**

"…-and I will expose Scott for the traitor he is!" Dawn finished with flushed cheeks, looking extremely irritated.

 **(End Confessional: Dawn.)**

* * *

Dawn kicked open the door to the Confessional, storming out towards her cabin. She passed Scott, who was lounging on the Mess Hall steps, on the way.

"What's got your goat, Fairy Girl?" He called, making Dawn's eye twitch.

"Nothing!" she snapped, making his eyebrows rise.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Scott.)**

Scott rubs his chin, "jeez, I wonder what's gotten in to her? No matter, I can eliminate her _after_ I eliminate Corporal Honor-Code." He smirks and holds up a trash bag full of stuff, "I think our teammates will be _pret-ty mad_ when they find out he's been stealing stuff."

 **(End Confessional: Scott.)**

* * *

Jo was running laps on the beach, sweating slightly even in the lowering heat of the setting sun.

"Jo!" squeaked a voice from up by the Mess Hall.

Pausing, Jo looked around for the source, locating Dawn waving to her. Annoyed, she approached her.

"What do you want, pipsqueak? I'm busy!" She barked.

"You must come with me!" Dawn snapped.

Jo looked taken aback, "excuse me? Did you just _order_ me to do something? We're not even teammates!"

Dawn closed her eyes impatiently, "My apologies, will you please listen to me, it concerns the traitorous actions of someone, and the thief of your whistle!"

The jockette raised an eyebrow, "I'm listening…"

"You see, he-" Dawn abruptly stopped talking as one of the flies from the Confessional buzzed over and landed on her nose. "What?" she asked it, "are you sure?" She gasped with glee, "Jo! You must come quickly! Hurry!" She grabbed Jo by the arm and ran off.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jo.)**

"That girl was _talking_ to a fly…" A bemused Jo looks at one of the flies in the Confessional and squints at it, "hello Mr. Fly, how are you?" she says sarcastically. In response, the fly flies right into her open eye, making her roar in pain. "SON OF A-"

 **(End Confessional: Jo.)**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jo barked, having tugged her arm free but following Dawn nonetheless.

"I…have no time to explain!" Dawn wheezed, "we are almost here!" She and Jo clattered into the boy's cabin.

"OW!" Scott, who's top half was buried under Brick's bed, slammed into the bottom of the bunk in surprise. He quickly wriggled himself out from under the bed. He turned white as a sheet when he saw Dawn and Jo glaring down at him.

"Whatcha doing there, Farmer Brown?" Jo said with a threatening tone.

"I, uh, was looking for my whittling knife, someone stole it!" Scott stammered, "Lemme just check under Brick's bed." He scooted back underneath and came out with a bag. "L-look! Here it is!" He quickly yanked the knife out of the bag, "oh, and look! There's Lightning's protein powder, and Anne Maria's brush, and your whistle!" He shakily held out his hand, Jo's whistle clutched in his sweaty palm.

Jo yanked the whistle from Scotts hand and crammed it in her pocket. She then proceeded to lift Scott up by the front of his tank top and pin him to the wall.

"How stupid do you think I am?" She snarled in his face, "you think anyone here would buy that Goody-Two Shoes _Brick_ is swiping peoples things? You're dumber than you look!" She turned around and tossed Scott out of the cabin, where he tumbled down the steps and landed in a heap on the ground. "Can't wait to let all your teammates know about this," she laughed.

Dawn, still in the boys cabin, smirked down at Scott, who just groaned.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Scott.)**

Scott is swearing profusely, everything is bleeped out.

 **(End Confessional: Scott.)**

* * *

"Welcome, Rats. This is getting to be a tradition, huh? Four in a row's gotta _suck_ , hahahah!" Chris smirked. "Lightning, how are you feeling? Think you've got a chance of going home tonight?"

"Pfft, as if!" Lightning smirked, "Lightning knows _exactly_ who's getting the boot tonight, Mr. Steal Lightning's Protein Powder Guy!"

Scott rolled his eyes.

"Uh-huh, did I miss something?" Sam asked curiously.

"Scott was the one stealing our things!" Brick told him angrily. "He tried to frame me!" He looked confused, "I thought Dawn was supposed to tell you?"

"I told Lightning, you were supposed to tell Sam." Dawn frowned.

"Oh," Brick blinked "whoops..."

"Let's just get this moving, okay?" Chris said impatiently, "The first marshmallow goes to Brick."

Brick happily caught his marshmallow.

"Also safe are Sam and Dawn."

"Huh-huh, nice! Level up!" Sam grinned as the marshmallow boinked him on the head.

Dawn caught hers.

"You two received votes," Chris said, looking at Lightning and Scott. "But the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom goes to…Scott."

Lightning grinned triumphantly. "Darn right!"

"Ugh! I can't believe I was foiled! What rotten luck," Scott pouted.

"I wouldn't say it was all luck," Brick smirked, locking eyes with Dawn and giving her an approving nod.

"Whatever, just get me outta here." Scott snapped.

 _Scott: 3 (Brick, Dawn, Lightning)_

 _Lightning: 2 (Sam, Scott)_

 _Eliminated: Staci, Dakota, B, Scott._

* * *

Things went much smoother for the Rats after Scott was eliminated. The Rats were able to win their first challenge after an awful attempt by Brick and Lightning caused Sasquatchanakwa, whom they had been trying to dress up, to abduct veteran contestant Lindsay and take her away. Dawn convinced Brick to get Dakota to cheer on Sam to rescue Lindsay, and with Dakota's encouragement Sam managed to score the win for his team.

Over on the Maggots, things were tensing up between Mike, Zoey and Anne Maria thanks to Mike's MPD. Jo was tired of it and pinned the blame on who she thought was the perpetrator, Mike. Jo convinced Anne Maria and bullied Cameron into voting off Mike. Zoey wept many pathetic tears as Mike left the island via Catapult.

After the elimination, Chris asked for a volunteer from each team. Jo and Brick volunteered, and swapped teams.

 _Mike: 3 (Anne Maria, Cameron, Mike)_

 _Anne Maria: 2 (Mike, Zoey)_

 _Eliminated: Staci, Dakota, B, Scott, Mike._

* * *

 _Mutant Maggots: Cameron, Zoey, Anne Maria, Brick._

 _Toxic Rats: Sam, Dawn, Lightning, Jo._

* * *

The next challenge was to drop backpacks down in an abandoned mine. Jo quickly took control of the Rats, with Dawn as her right-hand woman, not forgetting how she helped get her whistle back and Scott eliminated.

The Maggots were in disarray. Zoey was a mess, and her and Anne Maria's conflict was reaching an all-time high. Brick tried to keep order while Cameron just hid in a corner.

Lots of adventures occurred in the mine, including Anne Maria being pursued by a feral Ezekiel, Sam getting stuck in a hole, and Brick saving the Rats and costing his team the win.

The Maggots lost, and it looked like Zoey was going to go home, but she was spared by Anne Maria who quit after finding a diamond in the mine. Unfortunately for the Jersey chick, it was made of quartz and worthless. She tried to take it back, but Chris wasn't having it.

 _Zoey: 3 (Anne Maria, Brick, Cameron)_

 _Anne Maria: 1 (Zoey)_

 _Eliminated: Staci, Dakota, B, Scott, Mike, Anne Maria._

* * *

The campers next challenge was to find treasure somewhere on the island buried by Chris.

With Anne Maria gone and the pain of Mike's departure fading Zoey started to pull her act together.

Lightning and Jo's confrontational natures did the team no help when deciding where to go to find the treasure. It cost them the win and Sam and Dawn decided who would get the boot. Sam made a good point on that, with the merge right around the corner assumedly, it would be best to get rid of the bigger threat. Dawn was adamant that she would not betray her friend Jo, and insisted that Sam should vote for Lightning. Sam refused, and it was a 2-2 tiebreaker between Jo and Lightning.

The tiebreaker was an arm wrestle. It was fierce, suspenseful and lasted eighteen minutes, but in the end Lightning was just too strong and had too much endurance for Jo, and she screamed profanities as Chef dragged her down the dock.

 _Jo: 2 (Lightning, Sam) [Lost tiebreaker]_

 _Lightning 2: (Dawn, Jo) [Won tiebreaker]_

 _Eliminated: Staci, Dakota, B, Scott, Mike, Anne Maria, Jo._

* * *

The final six: Lightning, Dawn, Sam, Cameron, Zoey and Brick.

Chris announced that the teams were dissolved, and that they're first solo challenge would be to find the keys for go-karts and then drive them around the island, tagging different land marks.

The veteran contestant cameo, Duncan, escaped from his restraints, though this seemed a small detail at the time.

Lightning quickly took the lead in the challenge, though Sam and Zoey weren't far behind. Cameron was held up finding a key, and Dawn took too much time trying to console the mutant animals that were guarding the go-karts.

Lightning, who knew he needed an ally and that Sam had voted with him to get Jo sent off, offered Sam the invincibility when the two reached the third and final tagging spot at the same time, _if_ the chubby gamer would ally with him. Sam agreed.

However, just as Sam was tagging the final spot, a fourth tagging spot came up on their GPS. Lightning was the first to tag this as well, though little did they know that it was irrelevant because Duncan had set it up.

This all became apparent when Duncan blew up the fourth tagging spot, Mt. Chrismore. Chris cried many tears.

As Sam was the first one to tag the _official_ last tagging spot, he won the challenge. His reward was not immunity, however, it was the sole vote of the ceremony.

Sam thought about it long and hard, and after a silent discussion with Lightning opted to vote Brick off, the biggest threat not in his alliance. He offered an apologetic wave as downtrodden Brick trudged down the Dock of Shame.

 _Brick: 1 (Sam)_

 _Eliminated: Staci, Dakota, B, Dawn, Scott, Mike, Anne Maria, Jo, Brick._

* * *

Dawn approached Zoey and Cameron and offered to form an alliance against Sam and Lightning, as they had a near perfect combination of brains and brawn. Both agreed.

The challenge was to originally build the best flying machine and complete an obstacle course, but once Heather, the cameo contestant for the episode, hijacked Chris's blimp and the million dollars, the new challenge was to stop her.

Cameron made an awesome hovercraft.

Zoey patched together a half decent bi-plane.

Lightning made a cool hovering motorcycle.

Dawn got a flock of birds to get her airborne.

And Sam, one again showing his smarts, created an anti-aircraft gun based on his favorite video game: Super Anti-Air Craft Simulator 7: Shoot The Planes! He used random scrap metal from the junk yard to puncture many holes in the blimp, sending it to the ground.

Chris, while relieved he had his million back, was incensed that his blimp was destroyed, and pronounced Sam disqualified, much to everyones shock.

 _Eliminated: Staci, Dakota, B, Dawn, Scott, Mike, Anne Maria, Jo, Brick, Sam._

* * *

The Final Four's pre-challenge was to cook a meal for original contestant DJ.

Dawn made a decent looking salad.

Cameron made a decent looking pie.

Zoey made a gross looking salad.

Lightning made a gross looking pie.

DJ claimed Dawn and Cameron to be tied as winners, and thus both received an advantage in the main part of the challenge. They didn't have to wear tracker collars as Chef hunted them down in the forest as they searched for a flagpole. The first person to touch the flagpole won immunity.

It was a fierce battle, most notable for the fight between Lightning and Zoey which occurred after Zoey snapped following a beating from Chef. The two met as they closed in on the flagpole, with Chef right behind them. Little did Lightning know that Cameron had latched onto his back, though it proved to be Lightning's savior as he dodged a kick form the redhead badass. He pirouetted, sending a weak Cameron flying off his back and into Zoey, dazing them both. Happy at his victory and angry at Cameron's attempted skullduggery, Lightning touched the flagpole and got immunity.

With Lightning immune, Zoey and Cameron, teammates since the beginning, had no choice but to gang up on Dawn. Dawn, unaware of this, randomly voted between Cameron and Zoey. In a 2-1-1 Dawn was sent home.

 _Dawn: 2 (Cameron, Zoey)_

 _Zoey: 1 (Dawn)_

 _Cameron: 1 (Lightning)_

 _Eliminated: Staci, Dakota, B, Scott, Mike, Anne Maria, Jo, Brick, Sam, Dawn._

* * *

Zoey, still all commando from the previous days events, decided to solo the Final Three challenge, which was retrieve a flower from a mutant plant and bring it to Chris at the finish line across the island.

Zoey and Lightning had another fierce battle, but Lightning proved victorious once again, this time on his own merits, and swiped the flower from a groaning Zoey and ignored Cameron's pleas of help as he won himself a spot in the Final Two.

Lightning then got to choose between an incensed Zoey and an injured Cameron to face in the final two. It was anger with Camerons previous actions, plus a little bit of compassion at his horrifically injured state, that chose him to bring Zoey into the final, proclaiming that bringing Cameron would be "too easy of a win for the Lightning."

 _Cameron: 1 (Lightning)_

 _Eliminated: Staci, Dakota, B, Scott, Mike, Anne Maria, Jo, Brick, Sam, Dawn, Cameron._

* * *

The final challenge was an epic beatdown in an arena. It was Lightning vs Zoey.

Lightning said that he had beaten Zoey twice before and he could do so again.

Zoey said the third time is the charm.

Both made intense battle armor and duked it out, the support for the two finalists split fairly evenly, though Zoey did edge it out just a bit.

In the end, a winner was crowned.

Who won? Well, that's up to you, I suppose.

 _Eliminated: Staci, Dakota, B, Scott, Mike, Anne Maria, Jo, Brick, Sam, Dawn, Cameron._

 _Finalists: Lightning, Zoey._

 _Winner: Lightning/Zoey._

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! Ciao :)!**


	5. What If Team Chris Had Won In London?

**Damn! It's been way too long since I updated this. I'm sorry for neglecting it, I just...had more interest in other stories, I guess. But no matter, I'm back to this. I can't say how frequent these updates will be, or even how many more of them there will be...**

 **However, let's get on with it.**

* * *

 **Credits:** _Asgore Dreemur (Chapter Two)_

* * *

 _What if Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot had won immunity in I See London?_

* * *

The nine contestants stood in Chris's private quarters.

Both teams had captured someone. Noah and Owen were the only remaining contestants for Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, and Gwen and Courtney were the ones who had captured someone for Team Amazon.

Notably, Alejandro was glaring at Noah, who had not yet realized it.

"Sweet, everybody's okay!" Owen cheered, dragging the captured person behind him.

"Yup," Heather said smugly, "everyone's _fine_."

Alejandro shifted his annoyed glare to Heather.

"You guys were _so_ stupid to be worried," she continued, also earning glares from Tyler, Cody and Sierra.

"But it was reassuring to see _some_ were concerned," Alejandro said pointedly, returning his venomous gaze back onto Noah.

Noah looked taken aback, "you were watching...everything...?" he asked. "Wow, that's awkward."

"Like an eel dripped in grease..."

The bookworm chuckled, "where I'm from that's a compliment!" he tried to explain, "tough neighborhood."

Alejandro did not look convinced and merely rolled his eyes.

"But hey, we caught the ripper-type guy!"

Owen yanked the bag off the rippers head to reveal a crusty old man.

"Old Man Jenkins? Everyone cried.

Chris calmly walked over and pulled the old mans face off, revealing it was just a mask. Underneath it was...

"Ezekiel?!" everyone sounded even more surprised.

"Found him living in the cargo hold, homeschooling with the rats," Chef explained nonchalantly, like it should be no big deal that an ex contestant was looking starved and unhealthy and was growling at everyone.

"I _was_ gonna let him back in the game if he could avoid capture, but since he could not..." the host trailed off and snapped his fingers, resulting in Chef hurling the prairie boy out the plane.

"So who did Courtney and Gwen catch?" Heather asked curiously.

"Well, Chris wanted a criminal," Gwen said, "so...okay, we didn't catch the right one but..." she took off the sack and revealed a startled Duncan.

"DUNCAN!?" Everyone shrieked.

"You brought me back here?" Duncan asked, disgusted. "Ugh, where's the stupid exit again?" He walked by Gwen and Courtney but was stopped by Chris.

"Not so fast, quitter." The host snapped, "thought you could skip out on the game, eh? Thought I wouldn't find you, hm?"

"You didn't," Gwen interrupted, "we did," she pointed to herself and Courtney. "Sorry."

Chris shot them an annoyed look. "And while you have my thanks, that doesn't detract from the fact that Team Me completed the challenge. They get First Class!"

Noah let out a sigh of relief as Owen and Tyler cheered. Alejandro tried to keep from sulking.

"But like I said, I am not without gratitude." Chris continued. "Team Amazon you will spare the pains of eliminating someone tonight as well, though you will be stuck in Economy Class."

Gwen and Courtney looked dejected, but Cody and Sierra were quick to reassure them they had salvaged what had seemed like a lost cause for their team.

"Also, as a consolation prize, you guys get Duncan!"

Duncan crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"Nope!" Chris gave him a cheesy grin.

"So now Team Amazon has six members to our four? How is that fair?" Alejandro complained.

"DJ was literally a one man team for like three episodes," Chris said flatly, "I didn't do anything then, and you expect me to do something for your measly two-person difference? That's hilarious."

Alejandro groaned in annoyance and stalked off towards first class, the rest of Team Chris in tow.

"Man, we really dodged a bullet, eh buddy?" Owen chuckled, elbowing Noah in the ribs.

"Pfft, you can say that again," Noah agreed.

* * *

Later on that night, as Noah was reading, Tyler came into First Class, pale and sweaty.

"Whoa," Noah said, looking up from his book as Tyler sat down across from him. "You look like you saw a ghost. Everything okay?"

"Huh? Y-yeah, totally cool," Tyler gulped.

Noah looked skeptically at him but returned his attention back to his book, seemingly too uncaring to inquire further. "Sorry about leaving you on the rack back in London. I hope there's no hard feelings."

"It's all good, I get getting caught up in the heat of the challenge." Tyler shrugged. "By the way, why do you hate Alejandro so much? He seemed pretty mad about it earlier."

Noah looked at Alejandro's empty seat, the charmer had gone to Economy Class half an hour prior and hadn't returned. "I don't hate him, I just don't trust him."

"Why not?"

"Just a feeling I get. He was also flirting with Bridgette and LeShawna and they both got eliminated right after each other. We should try and kick him off if we can."

"No way, we're friends!" Tyler protested.

"Remember the time in the Amazon when he told us to instantly rush off after we spent the night fighting those caterpillars? Uncharacteristically careless of him, don't you think?"

Tyler frowned and said nothing.

"Just something to think about. Keep an eye on him. Besides, he and Heather seem to have a thing going on, they'll be dangerous come the merge, and besides, anyone who likes Heather that way can't be a good guy."

 _Eliminated: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ._

* * *

Duncan and Gwen were still reeling from their forbidden kiss, and Tyler was having more and more difficult keeping cool about him seeing it. Alejandro and Noah were shooting glares at each other amidst Owen's obliviousness. Courtney suspected something fishy was going on but couldn't put her finger on it, and Cody was still trying to keep Sierra's grungy mitts off of him. Heather couldn't believe her luck at being so under the radar, and tried to keep it that way.

The next challenge was located in Athens, Greece, though they almost ended up in Rome, Italy.

Owen was able to defeat both Sierra and Courtney in the Olympic-style wrestling, and Chris awarded him double golds, because despite the fact that Owen was supposed to only fight one person Team Amazon had no one but themselves to blame. Besides, the host reasoned, Team Chris could use all the help they could get.

Noah's taunting comment at Alejandro during the hurdles competition spurred the charmer on, and he wiped the floor with Heather.

Having secured three golds in two challenges, Team Chris were declared early winners.

To make things worse for Team Amazon, Tyler finally spilled the beans on Duncan and Gwen's kiss, throwing the whole team into chaos.

Gwen, ashamed of her behavior, offered for Courtney to vote her off, hoping to mend their new found freindship. Courtney obliged but out of vengeance, and laughed maniacally as Gwen was sent falling out of the plane.

All glares turned to Duncan, who gulped.

 _Gwen: (Courtney, Gwen, Heather)_

 _Duncan: 2 (Cody, Sierra)_

 _Courtney: 1 (Gwen)_

 _Eliminated: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Gwen._

* * *

Duncan was the prime target on Team Amazon, something Chris didn't like, as the host didn't want such a ratings-hog leaving so soon after returning. Thus, he announced that Duncan was now part of Team Chris. A grateful Duncan was reunited with his good bud Owen.

The next challenge took them to Area 51. Team Chris worked well together despite all the internal drama, though Duncan helped Alejandro out in return for a favor.

Team Amazon worked decently enough together, and even though Courtney was still raging at Duncan her main qualms had been with Gwen so she was able to compete unhindered.

The objective of the challenge was to return an alien artifact to the Jumbo Jet from Area 51. Team Chris got back first but Tyler injured himself and the alien artifact on the way back, and were thus disqualified. Team Amazon were declared the winners.

A unanimous decision was made to put aside all the drama between Noah and Alejandro to help poor Tyler out of his misery, despite the jock saying he was fine to compete.

 _Tyler: 4 (Alejandro, Duncan, Noah, Owen)_

 _Duncan: 1 (Tyler)_

 _Eliminated: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Gwen, Tyler._

* * *

Next up in the World Tour was Australia.

Alejandro and Duncan became closer as they talked strategy, as Duncan was rather fond of Alejandro's underhanded methods. The two devised a strategy to mess with Courtney and Heather.

Noah, feeling on the outs on his team, keeps his head down.

Cody is now tolerating Sierra, much to her enjoyment, and Heather and Courtney are focused on winning.

The challenge is to catch an emu, then ride it up a cliff to the next challenge spot, where the two teams must dive off the cliff into a herd of sheep. They then must shear the sheep and see if the sheep has a tattoo of their teams logo on it.

Team Amazon take the lead early on due to the lack of physical strength of Noah and Owen, and reach the cliff first.

Duncan and Alejandro put their plan into action and try to distract Courtney and Heather. It works, and when Duncan throws a dingo that Owen caught during his jump at Cody, he incapacitates him on the bungee cord, allowing Team Chris an easy win.

The voting ceremony was tense. Courtney and Sierra wanted to vote off Heather, but Cody wants Sierra gone. Cody tells Heather that he'll owe her one big time if she votes for Sierra, and Heather happily takes the tie.

The tiebreaker is to feed eucalyptus leaves to a baby koala. It's a close one, but Heather edges out, and Sierra gets hurled out of the plane.

 _Sierra: 2 (Cody, Heather)_

 _Heather: 2 (Courtney, Sierra)_

 _Eliminated: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Gwen, Tyler, Sierra._

* * *

Sweden was the destination of their next challenge. Owen and Noah talked to Duncan to try and convince him that Alejandro was up to no good. Noah was hugely relieved to finally find someone who believed him, and Duncan agreed that they would vote him off the next chance they got. In fact, he still had a favor on Alejandro that he hadn't cashed in.

On Team Amazon, things weren't looking good for Courtney. She was aware of the alliance between Cody and Heather and knew they couldn't lose another challenge before the merge otherwise she was toast.

The challenge was simple. They had to build a boat and then capture a flag.

Alejandro tried to suck up to Owen to gain his favor, but had little success with Noah there. The Latin teen started to sweat.

In the end, Team Chris won again after Owen, the temporary captain of their viking ship, ordered himself to be fired from the canon. He crashed into Amazon's ship and sunk it, securing their victory.

Chris announced it was a reward challenge, and that everyone was safe...for now.

 _Eliminated: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Gwen, Tyler, Sierra._

* * *

The merge was finally here. Noah, Owen, Duncan, Alejandro, Heather, Courtney and Cody had made it.

Alejandro quickly allied with Cody and Heather, and Courtney became the odd man out to the two three-person alliances.

However, Chris threw a wrench into those plans when he introduced a new contestant, a middle-aged woman named Blaineley. She was arrogant and unpleasant.

The pairs for the wedding-themed challenge were as followed:

Alejandro and Heather

Courtney and Duncan

Blaineley and Owen

Noah and Cody.

The two boys were not happy about being paired together, what with all the rumors going on since the infamous "ear kiss" of TDI, and Noah forfeit the challenge, rather taking his chances with elimination than deal with being carried around by Cody in a wedding dress.

It was a fairly close challenge, but Owen farted himself off the tightrope and Heather was stumped by one of the questions, leaving Courtney and Duncan as the winners of the challenge.

Alejandro, hoping to break the glue that held Duncan and Noah together, targeted Owen. He got Heather, Cody, Courtney, and Blaineley on his side, and the fatso was sent packing amidst sad goodbyes.

 _Owen: 5 (Alejandro, Blaineley Cody, Courtney, Heather)_

 _Alejandro: 3 (Duncan, Noah, Owen)_

 _Eliminated: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Gwen, Tyler, Sierra, Owen._

* * *

Alejandro's plan worked to perfection. The alliance between Noah and Duncan did not fare well with Owen's departure. They grudgingly remained allies, but mostly because they had no other options.

The next challenge was to ride the great wall and reach the end point before a giant gong was run. Those who did so successfully would move onto part two.

The contestants grabbed various modes of transportation and raced for the finish line. Highlights included an epic race between Alejandro, on skateboard, and Duncan, on bicycle.

Alejandro, Heather, Duncan, Blaineley and Courtney made it to the finish line. Cody was stuck with wooden sandals that made his feet hurt, and Noah hit a land mine with his pogo stick, knocking him out.

The second part wasn't very tense. Courtney took the challenge with ease, winning immunity.

The vote was a surprising one. Alejandro finally wanted the thorn that was Noah out of his side. Courtney wanted Duncan gone. Noah and Duncan wanted Alejandro gone. Heather, seeing her chance, told Cody to vote for Noah with Alejandro. Alejandro charmed Blaineley for her vote.

In a shock tie, Noah and Alejandro braced themselves for an epic face off, but were distraught to hear that they would both be taking the drop. Noah sighed in defeat as Alejandro made Heather's chest contract with the hurt look he gave her.

 _Noah 3: (Alejandro, Blaineley, Cody)_

 _Alejandro (Duncan, Heather, Noah)_

 _Duncan (Courtney)_

 _Eliminated: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Gwen, Tyler, Sierra, Owen, Noah and Alejandro._

* * *

The next challenge was in Africa, and the campers had to hunt feral Ezekiel down after completing a pre-challenge to gain supplies. Courtney and Heather excelled and were able to fully equip themselves with a slingshot and six tranquilizer balls each.

Duncan was able to get his slingshot and three tranquilizer balls, and Cody got two. Blaineley got squat.

In the end, Courtney once again excelled, capturing Ezekiel with a well aimed tranquilizer ball.

Duncan, desperate, sat Cody, Courtney and Heather down and pleaded for them to make a deal for old time sakes. Himself, he argued, and the three of them were veterans. Who was this Blaineley woman and why should she make it so far?

The others agreed, though warned him that he would be next.

 _Blaineley: 4 (Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Heather)_

 _Duncan: 1 (Blaineley)_

 _Eliminated: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Gwen, Tyler, Sierra, Noah and Alejandro, Blaineley._

* * *

The next challenge saw the Final Four in the Easter Islands. They were tasked with retrieving condor eggs and delivering them back to their mothers.

Duncan won this challenge, much to his relief, though he was angry to find out it was just a reward challenge, so his immunity didn't mean anything. Nothing of much importance happened.

 _Eliminated: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Gwen, Tyler, Sierra, Noah and Alejandro, Blaineley._

* * *

The Final Four fought viciously in Drumheller, Canada. Duncan won the advantage for his badass dinosaur replica in part one of the challenge, but found himself stuck under a rock when one of the many boulders Chef and Chris were launching into the air found its way into the hole he was digging. Courtney came across the trapped punk, but merely laughed and refused to help him out.

It was Heather who won this challenge, as even though she had punctured her barrel with her pickaxe, she brought it back first. A trail of oil lay between them and the plane, but no one paid it any mind.

That night, it was an undramatic 3-1 vote against Duncan, and the punk sighed in defeat.

However, things got way more interesting when Courtney, finally having succeeded in outing both Duncan and Gwen, danced around in glee, accidentally knocking a rather large rock into the firepit, causing a spray of sparks which ignited both her and the trail leading to the plane. With an earsplitting roar the Jumbo Jet exploded, leaving everyone speechless.

An incensed Chris disqualified Courtney on the spot. Duncan eagerly asked if that meant he was back in the game, but Chris told him no such luck.

The final two was decided.

 _Duncan: 3 (Cody, Courtney, Heather)_

 _Courtney (Disqualified) : 1 (Duncan)_

 _Eliminated: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Gwen, Tyler, Sierra, Noah and Alejandro, Blaineley, Duncan and Courtney._

* * *

Heather and Cody. The Final Two.

It was a fierce battle as the two fought to get from Canada to Mexico, the finales location. It was a close game, and once the two got to Mexico they were assigned two helpers. Sierra and Alejandro volunteered for Cody, while a grudging Courtney and Lindsay helped Heather out. In the end a victor was crowned.

Who won? Well, that's up to you I suppose.

 _Eliminated: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Gwen, Tyler, Sierra, Noah and Alejandro, Blaineley, Duncan and Courtney._

 _Finalists: Cody, Heather._

 _Winner: Cody/Heather._

* * *

 **Again, sorry it took me so long to get out something for this. If I get another good idea I'll probably try and throw something else together for this. No promises, though.**

 **Do you agree on what would happen?**

 **What other scenarios would you want to see? Maybe one of you guys will give me an idea I'm inspired about haha. What would you like to see "What If'd?"**

 **Reviews are appreciated, I hope you enjoyed :)!**


	6. What If Despair Island Had A Season Two?

**SPOILER ALERT: To any non-Despair Island readers, this chapter contains major spoilers for my fanfiction: Despair Island!**

 **Also, please don't expect this to be anywhere as detailed, emotional, or fufulling as Despair Island. This is a brief overview in the "What If?" style of how I would've had season two of Despair Island go down had I written it. So yes, this could be considered 'canon' in the DI-verse.**

 **Okay! Time for the first of the two DI-verse 'What If?' chapters! Let's get cracking.**

* * *

 **Credits:** _Asgore Dreemur (Chapter Two)_

* * *

 _What if Despair Island had a second season?_

* * *

Season One of the hit new reality show "Total Drama Island" had gone off without a hitch. Viewers were shocked and appalled at the gruesome challenges the twenty-four teens had gone through, but couldn't help themselves from coming back for more as one by one, the teenagers died.

It ended with four survivors: Noah and Bridgette, who had found Life Idols and thus been spared the death penalty, Justin, the official winner, and Geoff, a surprise survivor, having retained his life only by extreme audience demand. The reason for the vehement out cry to spare Geoff's life was because of his love story with fellow survivor Bridgette. The audience demand for Geoff's survival after Justin trumped him in the final challenge was so much so that the network promised the bloodthirsty crew a second season as long as Geoff lived.

Alas, a fifth survivor also escaped, a criminal boy named Duncan, but none, not the other survivors nor Chris and the crew themselves, knew of this.

And a second season was born.

Chris and his lackeys knew the island wouldn't work again. There had already been a half-assed attempted rescue that had ended badly for the would-be heroes. An abandoned film lot was chosen instead, located in northwestern Ontario.

The people forced to be put in this horrendous situation? Chris went out of his way to find an even more cut-throat, unstable cast than the first season. He also wanted it to be a smaller cast, as the smaller the cast, the quicker the seasons could get churned out, and more money would flow into his pocket.

So, after three months of round-the-clock set up, thirteen teens had been selected:

Anne Maria, The Jersey Shore Reject. Desperate for fame and incredibly vain, Anne Maria had a take no prisoners attitude without the skills to back it up. Determined to win this game not only to survive, but to finally make her break into fame, nothing would stop this girt from going on the warpath.

Beverely, The Silent Genius. Known for his incredible smarts and quick thinking, Beverley, or B for short, was confident in his abilities to win. His strategy was to detach himself from his competitors, and attempt to view them merely as statistics in order to achieve victory. It was easier said than done, and B knew that full well.

Brick, The Cadet. Strong and moral, Brick was a serious physical threat to the competition. He had a heart of gold though, and arrived on Total Drama Action scared and filled with inner turmoil. His strict honor code, which he would die by, told him to lay his life on the line so others would live, but his survival instinct told him that was ridiculous.

Cameron, The Bubble Boy. Having hardly set foot outside his home before being forced into Total Drama Action, Cameron arrived a sniveling wreck. Completely and thoroughly inconsolable, no one was even aware how brilliant he was because he wouldn't stop sobbing.

Dakota, The Fame Monger. A rich, spoiled brat. She arrived totally nonchalant, much to the shock of her fellow castmates. None knew of the deal her filthy rich father struck with Chris, paying him twenty-five million dollars to secure his daughters life. Dakota had been told of this, and the girl was only in it for the fame.

Dawn, The Moonchild. Having been curiously in-tune with nature since early childhood, Dawn was definitely described as a "go with the flow" person. Believing everything happened for a reason, Dawn had accepted her fate prior to arriving and made it her mission to be a comfort to everyone else stuck there with her.

Jo, The Heartless Tomboy. Ruthless and brutal to a fault, Jo was also level-headed and fair. With an attitude reminiscent of Courtney from Total Drama Island, Jo was convinced she would be the winner of this game and survive. Then, she vowed she'd go after the assholes that stuck her in the show.

Lightning, The Uber Jock. All brawn and no brains, Lightning was the stereotypical high-school jock. Arrogant and apathetic, Lightning was overconfident to a fault. Unafraid of his situation due to his unwavering belief that he would get first place, he planned to use his impressive athletic ability to carry him to victory.

Mike, The Actor. Chosen solely for his multiple personality disorder, Mike had been suffering with this illness all his life, and struggled with the misdeeds of his alters despite his kind personality. However, all six of them were determined to help Mike get out of this, and were going to work together for the first time to get out.

Sam, The Gamer. The definition of a couch potato. Grief-stricken and resigned to his fate, Sam painted a depressing picture to his comrades. Unbelieving of his ability to win thanks to his game addiction and poor real-world skills, Sam had given up before he even arrived.

Scott, The Devious One. Having read up on Season One after being chosen, Scott modeled his game plan after Justin, the winner of Total Drama Island. Justin had played dirty and won, so all Scott had to do was play dirty too, right? Obnoxious and rude, Scott was all too happy to do so.

Staci, The Compulsive Liar. A blubbering mess of a girl, Staci made up lies about her family to try and gain sympathy from her peers and to hide her insecurities. It was a haphazard plan and she knew it, but lying came easy to her and it was better than facing the reality of her situation.

Zoey, The Indie Chick. Zoey was kindhearted and skilled, but also incredibly shy and scared. The potential was there to win, but she just needed to discover it and help her help herself.

* * *

And so it began. Season Two of Total Drama, titled: Total Drama Action!

* * *

"Last season on Total Drama Island," a familiar voice was heard, and a smiling Chris McLean himself appeared, "Justin and Geoff battled it out for survival. In the end, Justin won, and Geoff was _going_ to be executed, but was saved by overwhelming audience demand in a shocking twist! Thus, both finalists got a happy ending."

A shot of a weeping Bridgette and Geoff was shown as they hugged each other, and another shot of Noah and Justin boarding a boat with the blond couple followed.

"But now we have a whole new group of teens, and they've been instructed to report here, to this abandoned film lot for a whole new season! 42 days, 13 castmates, one _heck_ of a prize, welcome to...Total...Drama...Action!"

* * *

Chris McLean stood at the dusty entrance to the film lot. The sound of a car could be heard off-camera.

"And here comes the first of our contestants!" Chris said enthusiastically as a pristine taxi pulled up.

Out came a girl in a gray tracksuit with short blonde hair. Her vibe screamed 'tomboy' and her expression read 'don't screw with me'.

"Welcome, Jo!" Chris said.

"Don't talk to me," Jo said simply. Her tone wasn't aggressive but held a startling authority. Even Chris looked taken aback.

"That's fine, I won't," Chris shrugged, recovering quickly. "I was planning on staying quiet anyways, I was told the introductions between you guys flow better with minimal interruption."

Jo didn't say anything and just looked at the approaching taxi with an intimidating look on her face.

The cab door opened and out stepped a pale, ginger boy in a white wife-beater and blue jeans. He had a foul expression on his face and a grubby air about himself.

"Welcome, Scott!" Chris said.

Scott ignored Chris and looked scathingly at Jo. He had a generally sleazy air to him, so it was not surprising when Jo snapped at him. "Stay out of my way if you value your life."

Scott took it in stride though, and shot back rather ominously, "Right back at you..." and walked far away from Jo. Jo followed his movements with suspicious eyes.

From the third taxi came a pretty girl with shocking red hair, tied into two ponytails in the back and decorated with a flower. She wore a red crop top and khaki jeans.

"Here is Zoey, guys!" Chris said.

"Uh, h-hi everyone." Zoey said nervously, rubbing her left arm with her right hand. Her eyes avoided the others, and her mood didn't improve when both Jo and Scott simply sneered at her and said nothing. "I'm Zoey," she tried again, hoping for better results.

"We know that," Scott said obnoxiously, "he just told us."

Zoey flushed and walked away from him, choosing to stand near Jo.

Jo gave her a once-over, arms crossed. "Name's Jo." She said bluntly.

"Oh!" Zoey said, smiling a little. "Hi, Jo! Nice to meet you."

"Not really."

The next taxi pulled up and out stepped a tall, tan boy with spiky black hair. He wore a teal t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Next up, we have Mike." Chris said.

"Hey," Mike said nervously. Scott and Jo glanced at him, unimpressed, and Zoey gave a small wave. Mike, sensing a friendlier vibe from Zoey, went to stand next to her.

"I'm Zoey," Zoey said with a strained smile.

"Hey Zoey," Mike said, "I guess normally I'd say nice to meet you, but given the circumstances..." he trailed off with an awkward chuckle.

Zoey echoed the awkward laughter. "Yeah..." they fell silent.

The fifth taxi arrived and a large black boy clad in shorts and a football jersey burst out, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Y'all should pretty much just give up now," he said confidently, "because Lightning is taking this whole thing!"

He instantly received negative looks from the four others.

"Welcome to the show, Lightning." Chris said.

"Pfft, Lightning doesn't want to talk to _you_." Lightning said snottily, brushing past the host and walking to the others.

"Is he referring to himself in the third person?" Zoey whispered to Mike, who shrugged, looking anxious.

"You've got some serious balls, being so arrogant." Scott said casually, looking at Lightning with distaste.

"It ain't arrogance if it's 100% true," Lightning argued, flexing his sizable muscles. "This'll be a breeze for Lightning, just you wait, Dirt Boy!"

Scott growled but said nothing else. The sixth taxi had arrived by then, and out stepped a muscular white boy in army garb.

"Brick McArthur, reporting for duty," The boy gulped, looking nervously at the others.

"Welcome, Brick," Chris said, "cool dog tags."

"Thanks," Brick said stiffly, "my condolences to each of you stuck here," he added to the others. His responses were mixed with some, like Jo and Scott, scoffing at him, while Mike and Zoey smiled at him gratefully.

Yet another taxi showed up and outstepped a large, overweight black boy in a trench coat and baseball cap. He had a nice goatee and a laid-back expression.

"Welcome, B!"

"B? What kinda name is that?" Lightning asked, unintentionally rude.

B just shrugged and walked over next to Scott.

"Do you mind?" The ginger asked rudely, sliding away from B.

B just shot him an odd look and said nothing.

The next taxi held a pale wisp of a girl with long blonde hair. She had a green sweater and purple tights.

"This is Dawn, everyone!"

Dawn was the perfect picture of sympathy as she glanced around at everyone. "Such dark auras," she said sadly. "Of course, it's understandable as to why, but its sad nonetheless."

"Oh great, a psycho." Scott rolled his eyes, "stay away from me you weirdo."

Dawn ignored him and drifted over to Mike and Zoey.

"I'm Zoey," Zoey greeted.

"And I'm Mike," Mike added.

"Hello Mike and Zoey, you both have lovely auras," Dawn said, a sad smile on her face.

Mike and Zoey glanced at each other awkwardly and turned to look at the next taxi.

The next taxi had a beautiful white girl with long golden hair. She dressed in various violent shades of pink and had a perky strut to herself.

"Heeey, everyone! Dakota here," she chirped as she exited.

"Dakota, welcome!" Chris said.

"Hi Chris, _so_ great to be here!" Dakota said, walking over to the others. "Hey! Nice to meet you all!"

She received stares from everyone.

"It's _great_ to be here?" Jo repeated, her mouth open.

"Well, yeah!" Dakota said, "what great TV exposure, am I right?"

"You're insane," Jo decided, eying Dakota with contempt. "Totally freakin' insane."

"That's what you think," Dakota said cryptically, turning away with a huff.

"Anne Maria, everyone!" Chris said.

The next girl to arrive had a crazy hairdo and a ghastly fake tan. Her chest was large and her attitude was larger, shown clearly when her first words were: "Ey, yo, you all better stay the hell outta my way if ya know what's good for ya, you hear?"

Jo nodded, "fair enough, that's an attitude I can respect."

"Girl you are fine!" Lightning smirked.

"You ain't bad ya self, and I know I'm fine," Anne Maria said, hands on her hips. "But stay the hell away from me."

"You're gross." Scott said to her.

"Ya, my great-great-great grandfather invented spray tan," came a new voice with an odd accent. The source of the voice was a short, chubby girl with short brown hair and a pink sweatshirt. Her pants were purple. "Before that, people had to tan naturally in the sun, and that takes, like, forever."

"This is Staci, everyone!"

"That's pretty cool, ya think when I get out of hear you could hook me up? You must own like a spray-tan factory, yea?" Anne Maria asked her.

Staci chuckled, "uh..yeah...maybe..."

A loud wail was suddenly heard from the next taxi, but no one emerged.

An armed cameraman was sent to the taxi to pry the contestant out of it.

A pencil thin, large headed black boy with coke-bottle glasses was hurled out of the taxi. His face was streaked with tears and his maroon hoodie had snot streaks all over it.

"No!" He bawled as the taxi sped away, "don't leave me here! Don't leave me!"

"Ugh, pull yourself together, dude, that's just pathetic," Lightning commented, looking at the sniveling boy.

"But we're all going to die! That's just, that's just...aaagh!" The boy broke down in a fresh wave of sobs.

"This is Cameron, everyone. Deplorable, ain't he?" Chris asked with a frown.

"Can someone say 'first boot'?" Scott muttered.

"And finally, this is Sam!" Chris announced.

The final contestant was a chubby, slightly grubby boy with curly hair and an average cream shirt. He also had cargo shorts on and a depressed look on his face. He said nothing, merely heaving a sigh as he walked to the others.

"So, everyone, take a good look around you," Chris said, and the thirteen teens glanced around each other nervously. "These are the people that you will send to their deaths in order to survive."

Dawn raised a dainty hand. "Will there be Life Idols like last season?

"Yes, there will be. Two of them, hidden around the film set somewhere. They're incredibly hard to find though, so I won't be surprised if no one finds them."

Dawn nodded.

"Now, let's get this started!" Chris smirked. "Let Total Drama Action..."

The camera panned to a close up of the thirteen teens.

"begin!"

* * *

And so it began.

The first challenge had the thirteen campers work individually to locate an 'alien egg' in a dank factory. If they found the eggs, they would attempt to escape, all the while being hunted by Chef and Zolkoff.

In the first challenge, the strong and the weak were revealed. Brick, Jo, Lightning and B excelled, though only Jo and B successfully escaped. Cameron, Sam and Staci struggled, though Cameron was clearly the weakest of all.

It was announced that it would be a group vote, and that during the next challenge teams would be formed.

The teens decided to group up to discuss the votes. The two primary targets were Cameron and, surprisingly, Lightning.

Cameron was chosen because he was useless, and no one wanted to deal with him on their team.

Lightning was chosen for the opposite reason, he was a threat and, while he would be helpful in the team game, he would prove hard to beat come the merge.

It was a tense voting ceremony...

* * *

"And welcome to the first ever Gilded Chris ceremony!" Chris announced, in a periwinkle blue tuxedo. He stood on an extravagant stage, looking down at the thirteen cast mates. They were seated on benches, there were three of them, each row higher than the last.

On the top row, from left to right, was Staci, Scott, Mike, and Anne Maria.

On the middle row, from left to right, was Brick, Zoey, Lightning, Cameron and Sam.

On the bottom row, from left to right, was Jo, Dakota, Dawn and B.

"Use the voting devices located under your seats to vote. Once the votes are in, I'll be handing out these," Chris held up a small golden statue of himself. "If you don't receive one of these, it's _curtains_ for you!" He pointed to a small area, completely covered by curtains.

"What's that?" Mike asked nervously.

"It's where you'll be taken to be executed." Chris said solemnly. Mike gulped.

Everyone voted.

"Okay, the votes are in!" Chris smirked, retrieving the vote list. "Interesting...interesting...the first ever Gilded Chris goes to...Jo."

Jo smirked, and caught the Chris that was thrown at her. "Obviously."

"B, you too are safe. Congratulations on winning the challenge," Chris said, tossing B his Chris. B caught it with a neutral expression.

Chris took two Gilded Chris's in his hands. "Staci and Dakota, you two are also safe."

The two girls didn't look surprised.

"Mike, Zoey, Scott, Anne Maria, Sam," Chris rang off, tossing the award to each camper. "Brick and Dawn. No votes for _any_ of you." He turned his attention to Cameron and Lightning, the only two not to receive a Chris. "Cameron, Lightning, this is the final Gilded Chris. Whoever does not receive it will be eliminated and executed."

The camera cut to the two boys. Cameron had tears streaming down his face, but remained silent. Lightning looked bored and indifferent.

"C'mon man, just give Lightning his award already." Lightning scoffed.

"You seem awfully confident." Chris pointed out.

"Of course I am. Lightning _knows_ that he's too powerful to not have on their team. These people ain't _total_ fools."

"Well...you are...right," Chris said slowly, tossing the last Gilded Chris to Lightning, who caught it with a grin. "You're safe, Lightning. That means you're out, Cameron!"

Cameron remained silent no longer. "No! You can't! You _can't_!" he bawled, standing up and making a run for it. He was quickly tackled and restrained by Zolkoff, who began to drag him towards the curtained area.

"No! Why did you do this to me?" He screamed to the others as he was dragged. "You killed me! You did this! Why? WHY!?"

The twelve safe teens looked away guility as Cameron's screaming body was dragged behind the curtain. Some unknown machinery started up, and Cameron's screams became super high-pitched, before they stopped abruptly.

Zolkoff walked out, covered in blood splatters. He shot the teens a wolfish grin and walked off.

Dawn was weeping silently, and Zoey ran off-screen and threw up. Mike had grim determination on his face, as did Jo. Brick was trying his hardest not to cry, doing his best to keep his brave face on. Sam looked as depressed as ever. Lightning and Anne Maria tried to look indifferent, but you could clearly see how uncomfortable they were. Scott actually _did_ look indifferent. Staci looked nauseous and Dakota looked horrified. B was silent, as usual.

"You twelve may go. Call time is six A.M. Teams will be picked and all that fun stuff tomorrow, so if you go to sleep now you'll get a solid eight hours." Chris advised, "you'll definitely need it, these challenges are grueling."

The twelve teens dispersed and Chris turned to the camera.

"And that wraps up the first episode of Total Drama Action," he concluded. "We say goodbye to crybaby Cameron. Who will end up being teammates? Who will be eliminated next? Will B ever speak a word? Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Action!"

 _Cameron: 12 (Anne Maria, B, Brick, Dakota, Dawn, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Sam, Scott, Staci, Zoey)_

 _Lightning: 1 (Cameron)_

 _Eliminated: Cameron._

* * *

The next day, the teams were chosen. B and Jo, the winners of the previous chapters, were chosen captains. B got to pick first, and he chose Lightning, to nobodies surprise. Jo picked Brick. B picked Dawn. Jo picked Anne Maria. B picked Scott. Jo picked Zoey. B picked Sam. Jo picked Mike. B picked Dakota. Jo picked Staci.

And so the teams were dubbed:

 _The Screaming Gaphers: B, Dakota, Dawn, Lightning, Sam, Scott._

 _The Killer Grips: Jo, Anne Maria, Brick, Zoey, Mike, Staci._

The first team challenge was to drag a movie set up a large hill. Once there, they would set up the set,s and have one of the contestants act out a scene. Whoever was deemed to have done a better job would be declared the winner.

Between Lightning on the Gaphers and Jo and Brick on the Grips, it was pretty even on who got up first and set up.

Anne Maria initially wanted to be the actress for her team, but the part was for a gangster. Mike quickly stepped up, and let Vito, one of his alters, take control. He wowed his team with his 'acting' and they let him do the scene.

On the Gaphers, Dakota _demanded_ that she be the actress. What better way to show off her talents? The part was for an old woman, and since no one else wanted to do it, they let her.

Mike knocked his act out of the park, while Dakota struggled to put on a convincing act as an old woman. The Killer Grips were declared the winners and the Gaphers were told they were to eliminate someone.

On the Gaphers, B and Dawn were getting along well, and an alliance had already been born between the two. B was working on recruiting Sam as well. Scott was as grungy and rude as ever and Lightning continued being his cocky self. Dakota was nonchalant, as usual.

On the Grips, Brick was struggling heavily with his inner turmoil of volunteering himself for elimination should his team lose,despite the fact that he didn't want to die. Mike and Zoey had grown closer and Jo was doing a fine job leading the team. Anne Maria was laying low and Staci was annoying everyone with her constant lies.

All in all, the Killer Grips were gelling much better than the Gaphers were.

It was an intense elimination ceremony. The Bottom two were Dakota and Scott, but in the end Dakota was the chosen one to die.

The blonde took it with a confident smile though as Chris announced to the others that Dakota would _not_ be executed. When questioned about it, Chris revealed that Dakota's billionaire father had paid an exorbitant amount of money, $25,000,000 in fact, for his daughters life. Chris and the producers were all too happy to accept.

Disappointed about having her screen time cut short, Dakota promised she'd be back as she entered a crummy limousine, leaving behind her shocked team.

 _Dakota: 5 (B, Dawn, Lightning, Sam, Scott)_

 _Scott: 1 (Dakota)_

 _Eliminated: Cameron, Dakota (Freed)._

* * *

The next challenge was related to beach movies. The campers first part of the challenge was to stay on a surfboard as long as possible. The person who lasted the longest would earn a point for their team.

B did decently, due to his low center of gravity. Once he went down though, he went down hard.

Dawn was thrown rather quickly, poor girl.

Lightning excelled, to nobodies surprise. Chris eventually had to give up on trying to knock him off, as the uber jock wasn't going anywhere.

Sam, with a heavy sigh, fell off quickly, not even bothering to try.

Scott did his best, and as he was the last of his team to attempt it, tried to break the surfboard during his fall. He succeeded, causing a small crack on the side. He grinned mischievously as the Grips went up to attempt the ride.

Anne Maria did well, using her hard head to block most of the incoming projectiles thrown at her.

Brick also did remarkably well.

Jo was on a roll until she took a wrong step and a piece of the surfboard fell off, causing her to wipe out. Chris declared it an accident as Jo stormed off.

Mike let Svetlana, another of his alters, out before he attempted his run. Svetlana was excellent in gymnastic and balance, but there was only so much she could do with a damaged surfboard.

Staci did the worst out of everyone. It was just ghastly.

Zoey did her best but she too was hindered by the broken board.

The first part of the challenge went to the Gaphers.

Part two had them building sandcastles. Thanks to B's extreme skills in engineering, his team blew the other out of the water and were declared the winners.

However, it was announced that it was a non-elimination challenge, much to everyone's surprise. Chris explained that there would be both elimination and non-elimination challenges, and that the non-elimination challenges would usually feature some sort of reward for the winning team.

 _Eliminated: Cameron, Dakota (Freed)._

* * *

The next challenge was about the Old West. First, the contestants had to jump onto a mechanical horse from a high height, testing both their bravery and their perception skills.

The Grips won on this, despite Staci and Anne Maria's miserable dives.

The second part was an old-fashioned one-on-one duel with BB guns. It was tourney style, and the last team with members standing won. Since the Grips had an extra member, Anne Maria was chosen to sit out.

The first round was Staci vs Scott. Scott won.

The second round was Jo vs Sam. Sam barely even tried. Jo won.

The third round was Zoey vs Lightning. Lightning won.

The fourth round was Brick vs Dawn. Brick won.

The fifth round was Mike vs B. B won.

Since it was 3-2 to the Gaphers, Anne Maria was brought in so there would be three matches.

The sixth round was Lightning vs Jo. Lightning won, much to Jo's anger.

The seventh round was B vs Anne Maria. B won.

The eighth round was Scott vs Brick. Brick won.

Brick now had to win first against Lightning, then against B.

He fought valiantly, and was actually able to draw against Lightning, but since B was still left on the Gaphers, they won part two.

The tie breaker was a cattle roping challenge. The Gaphers were the ranchers, and the Grips were the cattle. If the grips could evade capture for ten minutes in a penned off area, then the Grips would win. If they were all captured, then the Gaphers would win.

It was close, but in the end Lightning and B dominated the Grips, and secured victory.

Brick, in an inspiring display of nobility, volunteered to go to his death for his team, but Jo was a fair leader. Staci had done nothing, _and_ was annoying, she pointed out. Brick was an asset to the team and therefore shouldn't take the fall.

Brick tried to protest, but his pleas went unheard. The team had decided.

Staci cried loudly, begging Chris to let her live as she was dragged behind the Curtain.

But her pleas went unheeded.

 _Staci: 4 (Anne Maria, Jo, Mike, Zoey)_

 _Brick: 2 (Brick, Staci)_

 _Eliminated: Cameron, Dakota (Freed), Staci._

* * *

The next challenge was disease ridden, _literally_. The campers were all infected with a disease in their sleep, and were then forced to be locked in a hospital room and try to figure out the cure. The disease wasn't lethal, Chris had promised as he locked them in, but the first team to cure it would win the challenge.

In the hospital room were many medical textbooks and supplies.

B once again took point on this challenge with his excellent smarts, and was able to lead his team without saying a word thanks to Dawn. Sam, with the help of Dawn and B, had started to come out of his depression and be a more helpful asset to the team. Scott attempted to sabotage the other team and succeeded, bumping into Mike as he held their prototype cure. It shattered.

The Gaphers completed it first and won again, but it was declared a reward challenge. The reward was to get a ten minute phone call with the person of their choice.

 _Eliminated: Cameron, Dakota (Freed), Staci._

* * *

The next day the campers waited all day for the challenge. They relaxed outside their trailers and played cards and soccer. Mike and Zoey's friendship grew tighter, though it would remain only that, and B and Dawn continued to help Sam with his depression. Scott spent most of his time looking for the Life Idols, but was having no luck.

Just when they thought there would be no challenge, as the sun was setting, Chris appeared and told them that the horror movie challenge was upon them.

The first part of the challenge was to try and scare the other team the most. Jo was attempting to scare Scott, and B was attempting to scare Zoey.

Both were easily scared, but B won by just a hair, giving the first point to the Gaphers.

The second round had Lightning attempting to scare Anne Maria, and Brick attempting to scare Sam.

Both scarers failed, but Brick did so more. The first part of the challenge went to the Gaphers.

The Grips, the losers, were forced to spend the night in the Craft Services Tent, though they didn't know why.

The Gaphers, thinking it was a reward challenge, were surprised when Chris told them their job was to scare them out of the Mess Hall. If they succeeded, they'd win, but if they didn't _no one_ would get executed.

This left the fate of the Grips in the Gaphers hands, and it was an uncomfortable choice to make. Dawn tried to protest vehemently against scaring them off. Why should someone have to die when no one _has_ to? Chris was giving them a choice here!

However, the rest of her team was not so inclined, and did their best to scare them out.

B, in a shocking display, lit the Craft Services Tent on fire. It quite effectively got the Grips out. Chris wasn't happy, but technically the Gaphers succeeded in their challenge, which meant the Grips were eliminating someone.

This action caused a rift between Dawn and B. The former could not forgive B for his actions. B said nothing.

It was a tense situation on the Grips, and Brick once again put himself up for elimination.

This time Jo had no reason not to, as Brick _had_ messed up on the scare challenge and no one else had really screwed up.

Brick faced his death with his head held high, proud of his sacrifice, Jo's words ringing in his ears as he died.

"You have my respect."

 _Brick: 5 (Anne Maria, Brick, Jo, Mike, Zoey)_

 _Eliminated: Cameron, Dakota (Freed), Staci, Brick._

* * *

The morale on the Grips was at an all-time low. They had started off strong but lost the last three challenge in a row.

Anne Maria tried to pin the blame on Jo, claiming her as a cruddy leader.

Mike and Zoey disagreed though, and thought it was simply because the other team was better.

Jo was incensed by Anne Maria's accusations, and the mutual respect they had for one another was gone in an instant, replaced by burning dislike. Anne Maria seemed to be the low woman on the totem pole.

Over on the Gaphers, they were starting to get lured into a false sense of security. One of their members had also found one of the Life Idols, though no one, including the audience, knew who had it.

The next challenge was disaster themed, and was widely regarded as one of the season's most boring episodes. Hardly anything of note happened, and it was a reward challenge to boot. The reward was a five-star meal, and the Gaphers won, _again_.

 _Eliminated: Cameron, Dakota (Freed) Staci, Brick._

* * *

The next challenge was a war movie challenge, and the Grips finally started to pull themselves together.

It didn't help that Dawn refused to participate in the challenge, as she was totally against war. This struck her teammates as odd, though they were all of the same mind that if she were to dig her own grave, so be it.

With the help of Chester and Manitoba Smith, two of Mike's alters, and Jo, the Grips were able to successfully win a challenge and end their horrific losing streak.

Dawn consoled her angry teammates, telling them they should vote for her as she had successfully found a Life Idol.

Her teammates were distraught upon hearing the news, but congratulated her nonetheless.

Scott asked her where she acquired it, and Dawn told him that Mother Nature's creatures had led her to it, and that she found it during the horror movie challenge, in the rubble of the Craft Services Tent.

It was not a very dramatic elimination ceremony, and Dawn followed Dakota's example of leaving via limousine.

 _Dawn: 5 (B, Dawn, Lightning, Sam, Scott)_

 _Eliminated: Cameron, Dakota (Freed), Staci, Brick. Dawn (Saved: Life Idol)._

* * *

Prehistoric movies was the theme of the next challenge, and the Final Eight were ready. The Gaphers, or as Lightning had renamed them 'Team Dude', were determined to continue to push the Grips into the dirt, and the Grips were determined to make the Gaphers suffer a losing streak now.

The first part of the challenge was to make fire with only rocks. B, once again, used his superior knowledge to succeed and put his team ahead.

The second round of challenges had the contestants knocking each other off pillars with bones. The Gaphers received much bigger bones than the Grips due to winning the first part of the challenge.

It was a second loss in a row for the Gaphers, as despite Lightning's incredible skills the rest of his team fell short when pitted against the fired up Grips.

Fortunately for them, t was a reward challenge, and the Gaphers did not have to send anyone home.

 _Eliminated: Cameron, Dakota (Freed), Staci, Brick, Dawn (Saved: Life Idol)._

* * *

To say Lightning was excited for the next challenge would be an understatement. Sports was the name of the game.

This episode was known for being Scott's first big moment, as he had a meeting with Sam and B, saying they should throw the challenge to get rid of Lightning, as with almost half of them gone the merge would soon be coming upon them.

Both boys were hesitant, but ultimately agreed. Lightning was just too dangerous.

The targeted jock easily beat Zoey in the wrestling match-up, but the rest of his team lost, just like the prehistoric challenge, and the Gaphers were declared the losers for a third time in a row.

Totally flabbergasted, Lightning was voted off in one of the season's most dramatic ceremonies. He was executed easily, as shock had overtaken him.

A smirking Scott ticked one major box.

 _Lightning: 3 (B, Sam, Scott)_

 _Scott: (Lightning)_

 _Eliminated: Cameron, Dakota (Freed), Staci, Brick, Dawn (Saved: Life Idol), Lightning._

* * *

The merge was finally upon the seven survivors. Anne Maria, Jo, Mike, Zoey, Sam, Scott and B had successfully reached the individual stage of the game.

The teens were knocked out in their trailers and dragged to a cave, where they were told to find an escape.

Jo was the one to find it, and the contestants found themselves in a room straight out of a spy movie. There was a bag of treasure in the center of the room, but it was surrounded by lasers. The first person to get to it would receive an advantage to help them in the second part of the challenge.

Anne Maria, defeated, wouldn't even attempt to navigate the lasers as her hair completely kept her from staying out of their reach.

Sam and B were also having similar issues with their large girth.

That left Mike, Zoey, Jo and Scott competing for the prize. It was close, but in the end Svetlana and Mike were just able to edge it out and secure the bag before Jo.

The reward was a hookshot and a pair of wire cutters. Chris then announced the building would blow in sixty seconds.

The campers, panicked, all crowded around Mike after B had found an exit out. Jo aimed the hookshot and shot it onto a nearby building. All seven campers managed to escape the building, which exploded loudly.

The second part of the challenge was having to defuse a stink bomb.

The only ones successful in defusing the bomb were Sam and B. Everyone else got stinky. It was a reward challenge, and the seven were spared, for now...

 _Eliminated: Cameron, Dakota (Freed), Staci, Brick, Dawn (Saved: Life Idol), Lightning._

* * *

Scott, B and Sam had kept their alliance going, unknown to the other four. Their plan was to take out Jo, the biggest threat out of them all.

Meanwhile, Mike and Zoey, good friends, had decided to team up as well.

The other Life Idol was found as well, though no one knew who had it.

The challenge was superhero related. The seven all had to create their own costumes and would be judged out of ten by Chris, Chef, and Zolkoff.

Mike became "Mysterio". His powers included switching personalities. His costume was colored pitch black and neon green. Chris didn't think his concept was all that original, but gave him extra points for his cool costume.

Zoey became "Zoey of the Amazon". She was covered in spandex and had her hair in a bun and raised all the eyebrows of the remaining males. She looked good and scored well.

Sam became "Gamer Dude." His concept and costume were lame.

Scott became "Whack-A-Rat". He had no costume but a pair of goggled and a baseball bat. He also scored low.

Jo became "Tornado Woman," with a grey color-schemed outfit. She scored well.

B became "B-Ombtastic" and was firecracker themed. His outfit was lame, but effective.

Anne Maria became "Glam In A Can". Her outfit was sexy and revealing and she had installed her spray tan cans into the sleeves of her outfit, allowing them to shoot out and blind foes.

In the end it was close call between Anne Maria and Jo for best hero, but Anne Maria won out.

Her reward was a ten second deduction off her time in the second part of the challenge.

Said second part was an obstacle course where the contestant's "heroic bravery" would be put to the test. It started with first a flying leap to clear a building, followed by attempting to save a damsel in distress, before ending with a daring dash across power lines.

It was close between Zoey and Jo, but in the end Jo won out with her superior ability and secured immunity.

The three ex-Gaphers were annoyed. Their primary target unavailable for elimination, they had to pick another target.

B and Scott used Sam to suggest to Mike and Zoey they all vote for Scott. Meanwhile B told Jo it was time for Anne Maria to go.

Mike, Zoey, and Anne Maria were more than content to oblige.

With the power in their hands, they had three options: Anne Maria, Zoey, and Mike.

Anne Maria was deemed the weakest of the three, because despite her strength she was considered unintelligent.

Mike was a threat because of his personalities, which had become common knowledge during the sickness challenge.

Zoey was a threat because of her skills, and she was becoming more and more dangerous as the competition progressed.

So Zoey was a safe bet, while Mike was a wildcard.

In the end, they chose the safe route, and targeted Zoey.

United the boys stood, and divided the girls fell.

Mike broke down as Zoey was eliminated.

Scott smirked at a gaping Jo and slid his finger across his throat. Jo, for the first time in a long time, paled. Sam looked uncomfortable, hints of his depression starting to resurface. B was indifferent, looking on coolly as a weeping Zoey was escorted behind the Curtain. Anne Maria, puzzled, tried to figure out what was going on.

 _Zoey: 3 (B, Sam, Scott)_

 _Scott: 2 (Mike, Zoey)_

 _Anne Maria: 1 (Jo)_

 _Eliminated: Cameron, Dakota (Freed), Staci, Brick, Dawn (Saved: Life Idol), Lightning, Zoey._

* * *

Things were starting to get tense.

Mike had suffered a mental breakdown at the loss of his good friend Zoey, and his last personality, Mal, had emerged. Angered at how broken Mike had become, Mal swore vengeance on the others.

Sam's depression was showing major signs of returning, and B was much less willing to console his alliance mate this deep in the game, and Scott only made things worse with his negative comments and brutal insults.

Jo kept her eyes on the prize, not letting any of this drama vote bullcrap distract her from what really mattered: winning.

Anne Maria, for the first time in her life, decided to just keep her head down and cruise along, staying out of the spotlight.

The final six were tasked with a fairy-tale themed challenge. The ladies, Jo and Anne Maria, were made to try and fit one of their feet into a glass boot to be crowned 'princess' for that challenge. Anne Maria's foot was a closer match, and she became the princess, much to her delight.

The other five: Sam, Scott, Jo, Mal and B, were tasked with freeing the princess.

First off, they had to cross a bridge blindfolded. If they failed, they would be eliminated from the challenge and unable to pursue immunity.

Jo, Mike and Scott were the only ones able to make it across. B was subdued by Zolkoff, the active obstacle in the challenge, and Sam fell off the bridge into the cold waters below.

Part two of the challenge was to defeat a giant mechanical dragon. The person to do so would then 'rescue' the princess and win immunity.

Jo took initiative and attempted to subdue her _real_ opponents, Mal and Scott, before taking out the dragon. She took down Scott quickly but found 'Mike' a tough opponent. So tough, in fact, that she actually retreated, which worked out in her favor because the dragon stomped where they had been moments earlier, incapacitating Mal and leaving Jo free to defeat the dragon.

Upon rescuing Anne Maria, the two girls were informed they actually had to fight for immunity. It was a quick fight, and Jo was the clear winner.

Immune again, everyone wondered who would go home.

Once again Scott did his dirty work. He told Mal, who was unaware of the plan to vote out Zoey, that Sam was the one responsible for getting her eliminated. Mal, realizing that Sam must be the reason Mike was so upset, got the others to vote for him as well. A depressed Sam accepted his loss hollowly and without complaint, though did leave with a warning to the others about Scott, saying that he couldn't be trusted.

 _Sam: 4 (Anne Maria, Jo, Mal, Scott)_

 _Mike: 2 (B, Sam)_

 _Eliminated: Cameron, Dakota (Freed), Staci, Brick, Dawn (Saved: Life Idol), Lightning, Zoey, Sam._

* * *

Much to the Final Five's surprise, a familiar face greeted them with Chris at the beginning of the next challenge. That familiar face was Dakota, and Chris announced she was _back in the game_.

The others didn't understand it until Chris explained. Dakota wanted more screen time so Chris brought her back to spice things up. She was immune for the next two challenges and in those two challenges, since it was almost certain she would be voted off after her immunity was up, she was to stir things up and make things interesting, getting as much screen time as possible.

The final five were perplexed but didn't complain. All saw her as an extra vote for their cause.

The challenge was rock and roll themed. The contestants had to play guitars for as long as possible without missing any notes, Guitar-Hero style.

B won, giving him an advantage in part two.

Part two was completing a trip down the red-carpet. Anne Maria and Dakota excelled at this, but Dakota won, much to the others annoyance.

Part three had them trashing a hotel room. Anne Maria claimed victory on this one, much to the surprise of everyone.

With Anne Maria immune, Jo knew she was in trouble.

She got Anne Maria and Dakota and told them the girls needed to stick together. She also approached Mal, thinking he was Mike, and told him that something fishy was going on with Scott, especially given Sam's warning. Mal, still wanting to pretend he was Mike, couldn't refuse without exposing himself, and thus the dirty-playing dirt boy's fate was finally sealed.

But wait! Scott pulled out a Life Idol at the elimination ceremony after his demise was announced. It was a fake that Scott had whittled with considerable talent, but it was to no avail. Chris saw through the ruse and Scott was dragged kicking and screaming to his doom.

 _Scott: 4 (Anne Maria, Dakota, Jo, Mal)_

 _Jo: 2 (B, Scott)_

 _Eliminated: Cameron, Dakota (Freed), Staci, Brick, Dawn (Saved: Life Idol), Lightning, Zoey, Sam, Scott._

* * *

The next challenge gave Dakota a reprieve from her duties, and had the classic boys vs girls and pit Anne Maria and Jo against B and Mal in a kung-fu showdown.

Anne Maria faced off against Mal, and it was a lot closer than one would think. Anne Maria had formidable strength and stamina, while Mal had a brutal edge to his fightning and years of experience on the streets and in juvie. The boys just edged it out. B and Mal were then tasked with getting a pot of water up the mountain to a mysterious master sensei. It was a tough fight, and Mal won in the end. Everyone was relieved to hear it was just a reward challenge, and that they would all live another day.

 _Eliminated: Cameron, Dakota (Freed), Staci, Brick, Dawn (Saved: Life Idol), Lightning, Zoey, Sam, Scott._

* * *

Things really started to heat up, as Mal was determined to eliminate B, the last person behind the plot to eliminate Zoey. Jo was on board as well, as she considered B the bigger threat. That left Anne Maria and B teaming up out of necessity, with Dakota being the swing vote. Dakota's auto-immunity had also ended.

The challenge was space themed. First they had to spend a night in zero gravity, which went smoothly, and then spend as much time as possible in "The Vomit Comet" which tested their durability under G-force.

Dakota refused to do the challenge.

Anne Maria lasted 4 minutes 12 seconds.

Mal lasted 10 minutes 19 seconds.

B lasted 13 minutes 54 seconds.

Jo beat them all with a time of 18 minutes 02 seconds.

So Jo won immunity.

Mal was determined to send B packing, and was confident in his plan.

But then Dakota struck. She told Anne Maria and B to vote for Mike, which they did willingly. She told Jo and Mal to vote for B, which they did willingly.

The power was in Dakota's hands.

In the end, she chose to eliminate Mike, because she felt it was the more dastardly act, and would thus improve her screen time.

B smirked at Mal as he was announced eliminated, but the joke was on the mute as Chris announced that Mike, rather, Manitoba Smith, had found the second Life Idol during the superhero challenge and used it on himself.

Mike left Total Drama Action alive via the limousine, much to the shock and despair of the Final Three-plus-Dakota.

 _Mike: 3 (Anne Maria, B, Dakota)_

 _B: 2 (Jo, Mal)_

 _Eliminated: Cameron, Dakota (Freed), Staci, Brick, Dawn (Saved: Life Idol), Lightning, Zoey, Sam, Scott, Mike (Saved: Life Idol)._

* * *

The Final Four were now doing an animal buddy movie challenge. They had to befriend one of four animals: A raccoon, a shark, a bear, and a chameleon.

Dakota chose the raccoon.

Jo chose the chameleon.

B chose the bear.

Anne Maria was stuck with the shark.

It was certainly Dakota's time to shine, though, as she excelled in the challenge, bonding instantly over the "cute little raccoon" as she put it.

Everyone else had a tough time with their animals, though B did have moderate success with his bear.

In the end, Dakota won the challenge, and was rewarded with getting the single vote of the ceremony.

That made Anne Maria, B, and Jo very nervous.

Dakota pondered on who to pick, and it was the most dramatic elimination ceremony of the season.

In the end, though, the blonde chose Anne Maria to get the ax, proclaiming that B vs Jo would be a much more entertaining final two.

And a final two it would be, as when questioned by a relieved Jo after Anne Maria's execution, Chris announced that Dakota's role in the game had been fulfilled, and that he was pulling her out of the game. That left B and Jo as the final two by default.

 _Anne Maria: 1 (Dakota)_

 _Eliminated: Cameron, Dakota (Freed), Staci, Brick, Dawn (Saved: Life Idol), Lightning, Zoey, Sam, Scott, Mike (Saved: Life Idol), Anne Maria, Dakota (Dismissed)._

* * *

And so the final challenge of Total Drama Action began.

B, strong and exceptionally smart, with a ruthless side to him that only got larger as the game went on. He made it all the way to the finals without speaking a single word.

Jo, fearsome and intimidating, with great leadership skills and a take-no-prisoners attitude. She battled her way to the finale with relative ease despite her threatening stature.

The finale challenge was a race through many mini-challenges, all relating to previous challenges in the season. It was a good test of smarts, strength, guts, and endurance.

In the end, only one would win though, and it didn't even end up being that close of a race.

Jo won by a healthy margin, crowning her the winner and survivor of Total Drama Action.

A despairing B tried to escape, and got closer than Chris would've liked using a handmade EMP and a nifty smoke bomb he had smuggled in, but was ultimately caught and disposed of.

Jo, glowing with a sort of grim pride, returned home with the three other survivors, Mike, Dawn, and Dakota.

* * *

Chris grinned as he watched the helicopter leave with the survivors.

"Alright!" He said to no one in particular, "it's time to begin the casting for season _three_." He began humming a tune to himself as he walked off screen. "Stay tuned!"

* * *

 _Eliminated: Cameron, Dakota (Freed), Staci, Brick, Dawn (Saved: Life Idol), Lightning, Zoey, Sam, Scott, Mike (Saved: Life Idol), Anne Maria, Dakota (Dismissed)._

 _Runner Up: B._

 _Winner: Jo._

 _Survivors: Dakota, Dawn, Mike, Jo._

* * *

 **Welp, there you have it! Sorry it took me so long to get out.**

 **So yeah, this is _roughly_ how it would have gone down had I made a Season Two. If I had written it more intensively, like I did with Despair Island, maybe something might have changed, but Jo would've won for certain and Mike would definitely get a Life Idol. Those two would be important in Season Three!**

 **There also would've been little-to-none world building during this season, unlike Season Three.**

 **So yeah! What do you guys think? Did you like it? Was it totally lame in the "What If?" style? Let me know! I hope you guys liked it!**

 **I'll get working on Season Three, which will have the fourteen TDPI contestants on the Jumbo Jet travelling the world, but first I want to crank out a chapter or two of "Will to Live" and a Naruto oneshot :).**

 **Remember to review, love you guys!**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
